Love's Hard Battle
by Sara-540
Summary: Link has just defeated the evil king Ganandorf in a heroic effort to save Zelda. Now if he can only control the warring emotions in his heart. Rated T for violence and suggestive references.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Just thought I'd let everyone know this is my first time posting here, so I'm trying real hard to get used to how everything works, so sorry in advance for anything stupid I do. I want to ask for that if you read this, please leave a short (or long if you want to!) review of any sort.

Due to the encouraging reviews I have received, I may decide to make this story longer than I had intended. I was originally just testing ideas, but I like how this has started and I might try to go somewhere with it. Thanks everyone!

By the way, I kind of forgot a disclaimer, and I don't know if it's necessary or not, so just in case, I don't own any original Zelda themes or characters. The only thing I own is any new characters or ideas I use.

------------

The pounding of the horse's hooves seemed to beat in rhythm with the rider's heart. The foam developing around the horse's mouth matched the sheen of sweat along the youth's brow. Raising a battle weary hand that was covered in a golden gauntlet, the man shaded his eyes from the setting sun in front of him. Seeing the great lake ahead the man rubbed the horse's side and slowed her to a trot.

"That a girl Epona, we can rest now."

When the horse came to a stop next to the lake the youth slid gracefully from her back like one who had much practice doing so. Kneeling on the bank he stripped his gauntlets away, wincing slightly as they rubbed over a deep wound on the inside of his left arm. He carefully submerged the arm in water, allowing the gentle current to rinse away the remains of dried blood. Sighing, he turned his wrist over to reveal the glowing triangle on the top of his hand. He stared at it a moment before rising to attend to his horse.

He tried to brush aside all the memories of what had happened in the past hour. It was just too much to handle at one time. Going through the normal motions of rubbing down Epona he let his mind wander elsewhere, to happier times. He remembered when he was just 9 years old, living with the Kokiri children, completely oblivious to the outside world. He also remembered the fateful day two years later when his life changed forever with the appearance of Navi. Who could've thought such a small ball of light could carry such life altering news? Afraid of where his thoughts would lead him, he brushed the memory away as if it was an annoying fly.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind him. In the blink of an eye, he drew the legendary blade, the Master Sword, from the scabbard on his back. Spinning around, he was posed and ready for an attack. However, when he saw the young woman in front of him he relaxed his grip and replaced the sword to his back. Without acknowledging her, he turned back to the lake, and sat by its edge staring into the water, sparkling from the rays of the setting sun.

The woman was obviously exhausted, he normally shining gold hair was tangled and matted; her once smooth, cream-toned skin smudged with a combination of mud and blood. Her normally sparkling violet eyes seemed dark and sad. At the moment those dark eyes were focused on one thing, the man sitting before her. She said only one word, "Link."

His only response was to toss a stone into the still waters, causing ripples to disturb the lake surface. With a heavy heart the young woman approached Link and, hesitantly at first, she placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. She felt him soften slightly at her touch and she took this as a sign of encouragement. Gracefully she sat down next to him on the soft sand, and carefully removing her white sandals, she slid her tired feet into the water.

They sat there in quiet for a moment, both seeming to gather their thoughts. As she sat waiting for Link to speak, she looked carefully at the man sitting next to her. His short blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat from the hard ride and blood from the wound reaching from his brow to the peak of his forehead. His deep blue eyes that seemed to reflect the colors of the lake before them were clouded with pain that he would never admit to. Her eyes moved down the rest of his body, the emerald green tunic that he always wore, the white tights that outlined his well muscled legs, and the dark brown boots covered in dirt from the recent battle. She finally gave up on him speaking first and raised her hand to his face, gently touching a bruise on his cheek. Trying to coax him into talking, she simply stated the obvious, "You're hurt."

Sighing once more he drew his legs to his body and rested his chin on his knees. "Not badly, nothing that can't be fixed." As if was the most natural thing in the world, he gently took her soft left hand into his calloused one and began to rub her fingers with his. They both watched as the golden triangle on the back of her hand began to glow. Finally looking into her eyes he quietly admitted, "Zelda, I was so worried about you."

Her expression softened and she turned to face him completely. "Link...I..."

Before she could finish he raised a finger to her lips, his eyes silently pleading to let him finish. She closed her lips and nodded for him to continue. He brushed his fingers through his hair, a habit he had developed when he was younger. Composing his words he looked back into her eyes and smiled for the first time in weeks. "Do you remember when we first met? How I snuck past all those guards to meet a girl who I knew nothing about. It was only a fun adventure then...before Ganandorf..." His smile quickly faded as the recent events came crowding into his mind. "Zelda, I came so close to losing you. When I saw you trapped in that crystal in Ganandorf's lair...I...I was more scared than I had been in any of the temples. It's kinda crazy how I feel so protective of you and I still barely know you." His eyes glazed over as he seemed to be reliving the huge battle that had taken place shortly after he saw Zelda trapped in the floating crystal.

Zelda herself was recalling it

_ Being in the air she had quite a good view, though at times she hadn't been able to see through the tears streaming down her face. It had been a terrible fight, Link seemed to have gone down countless times, taking numbers of blows, but he had always seemed to bounce back on his feet. The battle had raged on for what seemed like hours, which actually only totaled to be fifteen minutes. Finally, Link had made the final thrust right through Ganandorf's chest. She would never forget the look of shock and anger on his face as he fell to his knees. Then, at that moment the crystal around her had burst into millions of pieces, and she had fallen with a single scream leaving her throat. As if by magic, Link had been right there, catching her before she hit the ground. For a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her. Staring at her with his ocean blue eyes, his face had seemed to loom closer before he had gently set her down on the floor. He had then gently cupped her cheek and whispered hoarsely, "Sorry, I have to go."_

_She had seen him mount Epona from the castle window and watched as he skillfully maneuvered through the wreckage that had once been her private courtyard. Once he had disappeared past the rocky cliffs surrounding the castle she had stood there in shock until she realized that she was bleeding. The shards from the crystal had cut her in numerous places and there was blood seeping from each one. She had moved from the window and started towards her old chambers in the castle from when her father had been king. She got about halfway there when she felt a sudden pull in her heart to be with Link. She had never had such a feeling and didn't really know how to respond. Then like an electric shock it hit her that she had to go to him, that he needed her._

_For a minute she had been confused as to where he might be, then her piece of the triforce had began to glow and she sensed that he was at Lake Hylia. In a flash she had used her magic to transport her to the Lake where, sure enough, her hero was right before her._

Link had been having similar memories up to the end of the battle and to the moment when he had caught Zelda falling.

_He remembered leaning close to her face, gently lowering his lips to hers...then he realized that she was the princess of Hyrule and he was only a parentless child from the forest. He set her down; he had only one plan in his mind, to get away from the woman who had stolen his heart. It pained him to leave her there, but he was afraid of what he might do if left alone with her. The entire ride to Lake Hylia his heart had been pounding painfully over the loss of a love he desperately wanted to pursue, but he held on to the thought that it was impossible for her to feel the same way._

Such were the thoughts of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny as they sat so close to one another; yearning for a love they thought was only felt by their selves. They sat like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts until Zelda began to shiver with the cold. Link looked over to her and noticed for the first time what shape her clothes were in. Her silky white dress was extremely thin and it was ripped all over. He quickly jumped up and walked over to where Epona was grazing on some grasses. After digging through her saddle bags he finally found the green cloak he had been looking for. He walked back to the now standing princess and positioned it around her body.

Once he had wrapped it around her body he seemed to freeze in front of her with his hands resting on her shoulders and his eyes becoming lost in hers. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning towards her and gently brushing her lips with his.

Zelda was surprised when Link kissed her but quickly recovered and put her arms around his neck. Suddenly he broke the kiss and leaned back as if burned. "Zelda, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't right of me."

Looking hurt and feeling as if she had done something wrong, tears began to form in Zelda's eyes. When he had kissed her she had been sure that he had felt the same way she felt about him. For those few milliseconds she had thought that her wildest dreams were coming true. But when he had pulled back so abruptly every dream she had ever had of falling in love with the perfect man were shattered like the pink crystal that had held her only an hour earlier.

"Link..."

"No Zelda, I...I need to get you home, come on you can ride Epona with me." As he turned around he didn't see her wiping her tears away. He extended his hand and pulled her up as she grabbed her sandals, too distraught to put them back on. They walked to the waiting horse together and he carefully helped her up before sliding on behind her. When he reached for the reigns his hands happened to touch her arms. It felt like little flames along his palms. Ignoring the burning desire to kiss her again, he took up the reins and turned Epona in the direction of the once great Hyrule Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The ten minute ride back to the castle seemed to take forever for the young man guiding Epona through the rugged landscape. Link thought that if he didn't get Zelda back to the castle soon he would lose complete control and take her in his arms and never let go. But once again he let his mind wander back to the time he had visited Zelda without her knowing it.

It had happened back when he still had the body of an eleven-year old boy. A time that seemed years ago, when it had actually only been eight months.

_He had just acquired the Goron Ruby, quite a feat for someone as young and sheltered as he had been. He had been so excited; he couldn't wait to get to the castle to show Zelda. On sudden impulse he had picked some flowers for her as he drew close to her private courtyard. What he had seen and heard there would be forever burned in his memory._

_Zelda had her back turned to him, and in front of her was a young prince from another country. Zelda was giggling at the antics of the prince. He had been standing tall and proud giving a speech to a crowd of imaginary subjects. Link didn't really care to remember what al the prince had said; all he could see were the stark differences between the two of them..._

_The prince wore formal robes of deep purple, and even so young one could see the potential of a great king in him. Link had looked self-consciously at his own ragged attire, slightly burnt from fighting Dodongo, the great fire lizard. He then noticed the flowers in his hand and dropped them like they had scorched his skin. _

_He then noticed the King of Hyrule watching the young royals playing. He was speaking with Zelda's caregiver, Impa._

_The king was saying, "Right smart match that daughter of mine makes with that young Anton. Who knows, maybe sometime they could become a couple. That would be great to unite Hyrule here with his father's country to the west. Actually, just about any prince would be a smart match for Zelda."_

"_Perhaps, sire," replied Impa, in the respectful manner expected from one in her position._

_He didn't know what he'd been thinking to make him believe the princess could possibly have liked him. Why would she ever want to spend time with him when there were all kinds of princes like this one out there? He was only a little abandoned kid who happened to be available to help Zelda. And to think, he had foolishly thought that she might like him the way he liked her. _

That had been in reality only eight months ago, but according to his body it had been seven years. In those seven years, not only had his body matured, but his mind, too. He had seen and done more than anyone his age should have been asked to do. But he had done it. And he had come out stronger. Unfortunately, his childish crush had turned into the sparks of love, and being so close to losing Zelda had only kindled the flame.

The dark silhouette of the castle had just come into sight when Link felt Zelda relax against his chest. He felt her lean into his body and rest her head in a more comfortable position. Link felt as if his heart had stopped. He couldn't take this, he simply couldn't do it.

Slowing Epona to a halt he leaned over the small body before him to look into the princess' eyes. Slightly surprised, he saw that she was asleep. He studied her face that he found flawless even after all the trials she had been through today. All Link could see was the beauty, grace, and wisdom he knew Zelda had.

He couldn't decide what to do. He knew in his mind that he should take her back to the castle so she could prepare for the long process of rebuilding the kingdom. But in his heart, in his heart he wanted to ride away with her to a place where evil had never been; a place where they could start a life together in peace.

With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Link tugged on Epona's reigns, urging her back into a trot. He would take her back to the castle, as he knew was his duty as the Hero of Time. Once he had her delivered safely, and was sure she could find some her faithful servants, he would leave. He would go to some other land and try to start a life for himself. But for right now, he would enjoy the feel of her light body leaning against his. He would let himself pretend, for just a few more minutes, that she was his to have and to hold forever.

------------

A/N: It's a short chapter, yes, but I just didn't think I could continue on after that last paragraph. Maybe chapter 3 won't take too long to write, and it'll be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I'm weak_, Link thought to himself as he added wood to the small fire that separated him from Zelda_. But, I just had to have one more night with her, one more opportunity to be near here before I leave..._

Though the castle was in sight, Link had decided to spend the night in a small forest grove so they could arrive in the daylight. At least, that was what he had told Zelda when she had woke up as he gently laid her down on a bedroll from his saddlebag. She had looked at him questioningly for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since.

In an attempt at conversation Link asked, "Um, Zelda, are you hungry for anything?"

She looked up somewhat startled after sitting quietly for so long. She stared at him for a minute as her tired mind registered the question. "Well, yes, now that I think about, I am a little hungry."

Glad for the opportunity to do something, Link jumped up and walked down a small hill to where he had hung his saddlebag over a low tree limb for the night. He rummaged through it, ignoring all the miscellaneous weapons, tools, and other items for the moment, before finally coming up with a small canvas bag containing homemade granola bars from his last visit at the Kokiri forest. He had just peeked inside the bag when he heard a noise that made his stomach drop. Zelda was screaming his name.

Dropping the bag, he whirled around and drew the Master Sword in the same movement. He charged back up the hill as quickly as he could. To his horror, he saw three cloaked figures standing in wait for him, each with double Gerudo blades. Behind them was a fourth, who had just wrapped a large, rough hand around Zelda's mouth.

He tried to calm himself; he knew he had to use his mind in this battle or he would lose Zelda, again. Taking a deep breath, he repositioned his slightly shaking feet and brought his sword to the middle of his body. He then closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all fear, weariness, and anger. When he opened his eyes, he glanced coolly over the three figures before him. With a voice of steel he said, "Leave now and you will be spared. Stay and you will never see daylight again."

For answer, the first one came forward swinging the two blades menacingly. Link focused his gaze on the man before him, but kept an internal awareness of the two still standing in front of Zelda. The figure tried to circle around Link, but Link met him with a thrust of his sword. The cloaked form then dropped all pretenses and lunged at Link with rapid strokes of his sword. Link parried each one with relative ease, allowing the enemy to drain his energy quickly. When he paused for a break, Link took the opportunity to drive a blow on its right arm, cutting it to the bone. The man flinched in pain, but simply got a better grip on both swords.

Link made a quick decision, and put all his weight into a kick with his left leg, catching his enemy right on the shin. He thought he heard a cracking noise, but didn't stop to think about it. He took an offensive stance and began striking him several times in quick succession. Link used a quick movement to disarm the left-hand sword and sent it spiraling into the trees. While the figure watched his sword fly into the distance, Link took his advantage and drove the Master Sword into the man's chest. With a grunt of pain the man dropped to his knees before falling on his back.

Link pulled his sword from the dead body and turned to face the remaining two. When they both came forward, he felt a small wave of uncertainty, but he brushed it away as soon as it surfaced. One came on his left and the other on his right. He silently cursed himself for leaving his shield down the hill, but positioned his armed side forward instead. He decided his best chance was to fight defensively until he got an opportunity, so he was forced to allow them both to come close enough to make several hits. When they finally backed off, Link was breathing heavily and was leaning on his right leg because of a deep cut on his left calf. To make matters worse, several of his wounds from the earlier battle with Ganon were beginning to open and were pouring warm blood.

He knew he couldn't take much more of this; he barely had enough strength to dodge some of their stronger blows. If only he hadn't been so worn out from fighting Ganon he knew he could have taken these guys easy. Link then happened to glance over to where the fourth figure was holding Zelda. Link saw that he had bound her hands and feet, but the man still kept his hand over her mouth. The shadowy face noticed Links gaze and, just to infuriate him; the man took his free hand and softly caressed Zelda's cheek. The look of horror on Zelda's face was enough to push Link over the edge. With a sudden surge of power, Link charged the two figures nearest him and rained blows upon every open part of their bodies. He then stepped back and crouched into the position to charge his sword, and with a mighty cry he swung his blade, catching both figures around the middle, nearly cutting them in half.

He then moved to face the fourth man, but all that he saw was the figure's billowing cloak atop a black horse riding in the direction opposite the castle.

Link felt completely drained; his body wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground. But with movements that defied his exhaustion he rushed to where Zelda had fallen to the ground. He unbound her hands and feet and took her in his arms. He rubbed his hand down her hair in an attempt to stop her shaking. "Zelda, are you okay? I'm so sorry I left you alone..."

With an effort, Zelda finally stopped shaking. With an equal effort, Link let her go, but still kept his hand on her shoulders. His voice sounded high even to his own ears, but he still said, "This is all my fault, we shouldn't have stopped here overnight. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Link, don't think about it that way. I know you would never intend for this to happen. It was wise of you to have us stop for the night. You couldn't help it those men attacked," Zelda replied. She then looked over Link's body. "Link! You're covered in wounds, you're bleeding all over!"

The full impact of the day's events finally caught up with Link. He looked over his body; noting the deep gashes on his arms and legs. He swayed for a moment as his vision blurred. Because of his body's total exhaustion and his incredible loss of blood, not to mention the emotional drain from his feelings for Zelda, Link's body slumped forward into Zelda's arms. His last thought was, _well, I wanted to be near her_, and then he completely blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is, the update I have had so many requests for. This chapter turned out much shorter than I wanted it to, but I also liked it quite well. It sets me up nicely for the next couple of chapters. I hope everyone enjoys, and I will try to update again here real soon. Thanks again everyone for the helpful and encouraging reviews; they really help keep me going!

------------

Even though Link had just passed out in her arms, Zelda managed to stay in control. She immediately half-carried and half-dragged Link's heavy form to the single bedroll. Laying him down, she reached her hand down to push his hair back with her hand. Then in a fluid movement she rose and quickly walked in the direction she had seen Link go when he went to get something for them to eat.

She spotted the bags containing Link's supplies almost immediately and then searched them thoroughly for anything she might be able to use. She returned to Link's side with a small metal pot, one of his older looking tunics, a small sharp knife, and a skin canteen of water. Zelda filled the pot with some of the water and then leaned the knife blade down into the water. Next, she balanced the pot on some of the sturdier logs in the still burning small fire. While waiting for the water to heat, she tore the tunic into strips and pulled long threads from the torn edges of the garment. Using a few of the cloth strips she tried to stem of the blood flow from all his injuries. By the time the water was boiling Zelda had managed to get the largest wounds to stop bleeding.

For a moment, she just stopped and stared at Link lying there unconscious. It hurt her terribly to think he was in so much pain, but thankfully, his face showed no emotion. She knew when he woke there was nothing she could do to dull the pain, but right now she had to clean, bandage, and possibly stitch, his injuries. After that, she could use her magic to ensure safe healing on the inside, but first she had to take care of the outside. Zelda couldn't help the shudder that shook her body as she thought about the bloody work ahead of her. She pulled the cloths, threads, water, and knife within close reach. Then, taking a deep breath, she began the long and tedious task of repairing the damage done to Link's body.

------------

Finally finished, Zelda closed her eyes leaned back from Link's side with an exhausted sigh. It had taken almost all her strength to clean, sew, and bandage Link battered body. She had used up her remaining strength by using magic to cleanse the wounds on the inside, preventing any infection or improper healing.

Zelda opened her eyes and watched the steady movement of Link's chest. She knew by the expression on his handsome face that he was now in a peaceful sleep. Watching his face, tears came to her eyes as she remembered her miserable thoughts and conclusions during Link's makeshift surgery. While her hands had been busy healing, her mind had not been idle. It caused her much grief and pain, but she had slowly decided to give up on Link's ever growing to love her. True, _she_ still loved him, and she knew she always would. However, she had made the decision that she could no longer continue dreaming that he was going to hold her close and make all her romantic dreams come true. She would stop watching for signs that he felt the same way as she did. Unbidden, the kiss he had given her came to mind, but she dismissed it as simply a result of the incredible strain put on him mentally, physically, and emotionally here of late.

Out of sheer fatigue, Zelda lay down beside Link. Unable to stay awake any longer, she whispered to the sleeping man beside her, "Goodnight, my love," before falling into the deepest sleep she had had in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to offer my sincerest apologizes for the large delay for this update. I have been gone to camp, been on vacation, and I have just been overall busy. I feel terrible, since so many people were enjoying this story. I hope that this latest chapter helps smooth things over and regains your confidence in me. I want to let you know, I do intend to finish this story, though I don't know how often updates will be once school starts back. Well, without further ado, behold chapter 5. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

------------

"Uhhh..."

The first thing Link noticed as he came to was the incredible pain throughout his body. He felt like he had just been run over by an out of control rolling Goron. He did a silent check of his body. He finally came to a conclusion; he hurt...everywhere. Suddenly everything came rushing back, stopping overnight with Zelda, the Gerudo attack, and passing out. He sat up straight, though it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

Link then noticed his surroundings. He wasn't in Hyrule field. Heck, he wasn't even outside. He looked down and saw that he was in a bed and striped down to a pair of breeches. He saw that his left leg was wrapped up from his ankle to his knee. He looked at his arms and saw that his left one was bandaged from his wrist up to his elbow, and half of his right bicep was wrapped. He reached up to scratch his head and found he was bandaged there, too. Looking around the room he found that it was fairly small. The walls were bare and the floor was simply dirt with a round rug in the middle. Clearly he was in a peasant home.

Ignoring the pain, he jumped out of bed, only to fall right back down when his legs didn't support the rest of his body. With a groan, he heaved his aching body out of the bed and stumbled towards the door. Link grabbed hold of the door knob and paused to catch a breath. _I have to find Zelda_, Link thought. He took a deep breath and threw open the door, not yet realizing he was completely unarmed.

At first Link was simply blinded by the sun setting in the distance. _Man, how long have I been down?_ Finally, his eyes began to focus and he tried to take in his surroundings. Right in front of him was a short set of stairs. Turning to the left he saw several buildings and he thought he could see a Cucco pen around the corner of one building. When he finally took in everything around him he realized that he was in Kakariko village. Link looked down and let out a small sigh of relief knowing he was in a safe village, but the feeling was short-lived as he tried to think of what could have happened to Zelda. He knew he didn't have near enough energy to search himself, he didn't even know how much longer he could stand up. _But, I have to do something, anything could happen to her without me there. I'll never forgive myself if I've let something bad happen to her._

When Link finally looked up he saw an older woman with steel gray hair walking down the stairs in his directions. He visibly sagged with relief when he recognized the wrinkled face with a scar running down one eye.

"Impa, you don't know how glad I am to see you. Zelda is lost and I have to find her," Link began as Impa came closer.

"Link, calm down...The princess is fine. She is resting safely in my old house with her father. I'm sure its okay we put you in this old building. It used to be overrun with spiders, but they disappeared a while back. Actually, I was just coming to check on you," Impa said with a smile.

Link's first reaction was to run up the stairs and grab Zelda into his arms. But, when he moved his foot forward, it was all he could do to stay upright as his vision blurred and his head spun.

"I see you are still in pain. And I know why. The whole village knows how you defeated Ganondorf." Her smile faltered and her eyes seemed to darken as if she was going to say more, but she quickly masked her emotions and took Link by the arm. "So now that you know Zelda is okay, you go back to bed and try to get your strength back."

Link made as if to resist, but he rethought the idea and decided Impa was right. He let her lead him back inside and she stood by to make sure he got back into bed. Link started to lie down, but then bolted back up with a question. "Wait, Zelda, is she hurt? What happened after I blacked out?"

The same look crossed Impa's face again as she walked towards the door. Before she left she replied quietly," Zelda is completely fine. Tired, but healthy. As far as your other question, we were hoping you would tell us."

------------

Impa slipped back into her house as quiet as possible, trying not to awaken the sleeping princess. She looked up at the open balcony where she could barely see the edge of a bed that held Zelda. She sighed with happiness at finally knowing the princess was safe. The past few weeks had been torture when she had lost contact with Zelda after she had awakened as the sage of the shadow temple. But, thankfully things could go back to normal.

"Impa, what news do you have? Did that, that, _boy_ say anything about last night? Did he mention my precious daughter?"

Well, almost everything could go back to normal. She silently prayed to the goddesses for strength. This was sure to be a very important argument that would determine the fate of young Link.

"Your Highness, Link did mention Zelda, but only to ask of her safety. As far as last night, he asked what happened after he blacked out.

The King turned away muttering angrily to himself. Impa's sharp hearing enabled her to make out what he was saying.

"That boy...he's probably trying to cover things up. He thinks he can defile my only daughter and get away with it. It's to the gallows for him! To think, my knights find the Hero of Time, the hero of my entire kingdom lying half naked beside the princess of Hyrule. Luckily, they have been sworn to secrecy, so the gossips will not go wild. The peasant! There will be no mercy for him."

Impa gasped with shock. _I have to do something, _she thought. _Think, think Impa...what can be done?_ An idea slowly came to her. It was risky, but it may be Link's only hope. She only hoped that Zelda would forgive her when everything was over.

"Your Highness, excuse me for my boldness, but I must say death is a hasty decision. Surely a better conclusion may be reached. Think what all your subjects will think if you kill the man who saved them from a lifetime of Ganandorf's rule."

The King spun around and glared at Impa in his anger. However, he had to admit she was right. "Well then Impa, if you are so wise in such matters, how do you say I handle this situation."

Impa took a deep breath; this was going to be harder than she thought. "Well, sire, if I may say so, we have no proof that Link actually, um, slept with Zelda."

The King sputtered out furiously, "No proof! The man was found lying beside my daughter, unchaperoned and only half dressed. How much more proof do you need?"

"Sire, your voice please. Your daughter is trying to rest." Impa took a quick look upstairs to see if the body on the bed had stirred. Thankfully she was still. "Now, your highness, if you remember when we found Link he was in a highly injured state. I'm not entirely sure what all happened last night, however, I do not believe the worst.

The King took pause at this information. Honestly, he hadn't even thought of the possibility that Link was innocent. He had just generally assumed his daughter had been taken advantage of. But still, the two had spent the night together. "Well, Impa, your point has been taken. I cannot have the boy hung. However, the fact remains that the two of them spent one night together alone. You know the news will spread and whether anything happened or not the public will turn this into a royal scandal. How do you propose we solve this problem?"

Impa was encouraged by the King's calmer attitude. She knew though that her suggestion would change that soon enough. "Well, I did have an idea, sire, and I ask that you hear me out." At his nod she continued. "Your highness, I believe the two should be wed."

At her suggestion the Kings eyes bulged wide. His face turned a deep scarlet. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Impa was sure she would have burst out in laughter. Even so, he managed to keep his voice low as he said, "Continue."

"Well, you highness, if the two were to be wed, none would dare question their integrity. We could have the word spread that Link's reward for saving the kingdom is to be your daughter's hand in marriage. As far as the overnight affair we will say that they were engaged. You are well aware of the custom that allows an engaged couple to spend one night alone in one another company to prepare them for married life. The rest of the kingdom knows of it too. They will not raise question should the news of their night together spread. Actually, I believe your knights will be true to their word and will not spread information about what they saw when the two were found. The only problem we might encounter is the time period between Ganandorf's defeat and their engagement. However, the sooner we announce the news of their engagement the less likely your subjects will concern themselves with one night. They will be too excited over the wedding for their fair princess. Actually sire, the match sounds quite good, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. I'm sure the kingdom will be thrilled that their princess is being wed to their hero.

Impa finally forced herself to a stop. She was becoming increasingly nervous as she spoke her plans aloud, and she knew she would begin rambling should she continue.

"I will admit your plan does merit further thought. But, Link is only a peasant. You know it is unheard of for a peasant to marry into royalty."

Impa felt encouraged by the King's thoughtfulness over the plan. "Sire, the young man just saved the entire kingdom. If nothing else, that should gain him a place among your highest ranking knights. You have surely heard that marriages between the military and royalty are becoming more common in other kingdoms. Your people will be overjoyed at the news. What is more romantic than a hero knight marrying a fair princess? Do you believe your ancestors would truly scorn such a joining?

To her relief the King was looking pleased with the idea. Then, to Impa's surprise, he began to chuckle. As Impa stared at him in amazement, he began to speak. "Yes, this_ is_ a brilliant plan. The kingdom will be pleased with the match. It will also cover up any questions of what happened last night. I still shudder to think of what people would say if they thought their princess is no longer a virgin. To think, this will not only solve the problem at hand, but it will also solve my problem of finding Zelda a husband. She might balk at the idea of a forced marriage, but she will recover. Link is a good man; a great warrior as well. I will immediately give him a high rank of some sort within the military. Normally I wouldn't dream of wedding my daughter to a peasant. She was meant to marry a prince from some country to strengthen an alliance. But, with Link's recent saving of my kingdom, he will make the perfect husband for Zelda."

Impa merely nodded, happy that Link's life would be spared. But, she also sent up another prayer to the goddesses that the two youths in question would follow along with the plan. And that they would forgive her for putting them both in such a life-altering position.

------------

A/N: Well, I can't wait to hear what everyone thought of this chapter. It is considerably longer than the last three, I'm sure most people like that. But, what about the sudden twist? Did that throw anyone for a loop? I hope I didn't stretch things too far with the whole arranged marriage to cover up a potential scandal. I also hope I explained everything okay. I've always been fascinated with the idea of arranged marriages, and I saw this as an opportunity to make one Zelda style ;) And actually, the whole night for the engaged couple to spend together is legitimate. I can't remember where I read it at, but it was a custom somewhere. Anyway, I will be anxiously awaited any reviews to see what everyone thinks! -Sara


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well I'm glad to hear people liked the last chapter. So, thankfully, a rather quick update that is a decent length!

------------

The early morning sunlight streamed through window of Impa's house. As it shined upon the sleeping Zelda's body, Impa thought that she could not look like more of an angel; an angel that would probably be furious with her in a matter of hours.

Impa stood up from her chair and quietly crossed the room to look out the window. It faced the direction of the house that Link was staying in at the moment. There was still no movement in the house so she assumed Link was still sleeping. She turned to face the princess again.

_How will I explain? I know she's been taught to expect an arranged marriage, but she was also told she'd be given at least a year to get to know the prince she would marry. And now I must tell her she is not only to be wed to Link, but in less than a month! I can only hope that she will be willing to give loving him a chance._

Before Impa could continue her thoughts, Zelda began to stir. With a satisfied sigh Zelda sat up in bed and stretched mightily. When she had rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes, she noticed Impa standing before her. With a happy cry she jumped out of bed and rushed into Impa's arms.

"Oh Impa, I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried about you. I missed you so much," Zelda leaned back and smiled into the older woman's face. Impa felt her throat catch at the try joy she saw in the young woman's eyes. Zelda was like the daughter she'd never had. She only hopped that she wasn't about to break her heart.

"I've missed you too dear. It's been torture not knowing how you've been. Later you will have to tell me everything."

"Impa, I have to know. Have you seen my father? Is he hurt...or worse?" The concern and fear was written plainly across Zelda's beautiful face.

"Yes child, he is fine. As a matter of fact, he has been staying under this very roof for the past month. At the moment he is out taking his morning walk. He should be back in about an hour." At the look of relief on Zelda's face Impa knew she had to break the news soon or she'd never be able to do it. "Zelda, dear, there is something I need to talk to you about. Please, sit back down."

The look of concern came back on Zelda's face as she nodded and sat down on the bed. Impa sat down beside her and stared at the wooden floor below her feet. She said another prayer to the goddesses. It seemed she was doing that a lot lately. She then turned and faced Zelda looking her straight in the eye. _Oh, where to start?_

"Zelda, ah, what do you remember about the night before last?"

Zelda still looked wary about the conversation, and took a moment in deciding how much to say. She certainly didn't want Impa to know about her chasing after Link..._Link!_ "Impa! Link, where is he? Is he okay? He was so hurt...what happened to him?" She started to stand up with a frantic look on her face.

Impa quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, talking in reassuring tones. "Zelda, calm down. Link is fine; his injuries are recovering nicely. Right now he is still fast asleep in the house beside this one." Her look became more serious. "Now please...answer my question."

Zelda was relieved at hearing Link was okay, but even more suspicious of what Impa was getting at. "Well, the night before last Link was taking me to find Father." She mentally flinched at the slight lie. _Well, I had been expecting to find Father at the castle after Link took me home, sort of. _"It got dark so we stopped overnight. While there a band of Gerudos attacked and Link rescued me...again," she said the last word quietly. "After he drove off the last Gerudo, he collapsed from pain and exhaustion. I used the healing skills and magic you taught me to heal him before _I_ fainted and then...well, and then I woke up here."

"So absolutely nothing else happened that night?"

"No, of course not, what else would have happened?"

_Oh, poor innocent Zelda...whatever will she think of me. _"Well Zelda, when your father's knights found you the next morning, you were lying quite close to Link, who was wearing only some ripped pants..." Impa cut off there hoping Zelda would get the point.

Zelda's face suddenly turned a bright pink. She gulped rather noisily. "D...Did they mention this to Father?"

At this comment, Impa's face took on the sincerest look of compassion. "Yes child, I'm afraid so."

Trying to look brave, Zelda said, "And?"

"Well, his immediate reaction was to have Link hanged..."

"Hanged! Impa, no! We must do something, I cannot let him die, he did nothing wrong. Oh, Impa, we have to save him." Tears began welling in Zelda's eyes.

"Zelda, dear, I've already solved that problem, your father's anger has cooled and we have come up with another solution. However, I'm not sure you will like this plan much better."

Drying her tears, Zelda made an attempt at a laugh. "Impa, there can be nothing worse than Link having to lose his life because of me." _Especially since I know he doesn't love me..._

"Well, there is no easy way to say this, but your father and I have decided on a way that will best prevent a possible scandal." Impa paused for a moment before saying, "You and Link are to be wed."

For a moment Zelda just sat there staring at Impa. Impa waited for the anger to come, she almost expected Zelda to lash out at her. But, to her surprise, Zelda bowed her head and began to cry. Impa quickly gathered her in her arms.

"Zelda, Zelda...all will be alright. Link is a fine man, I'm sure you will grow to love him..."

Zelda only began to sob harder while choking out words Impa could barely understand. "That's...just it...I _do_...love him..."

After that Impa could only sit there in confusion and wait for Zelda to cry herself out. Finally, the tears subsided to loud hiccups. Passing Zelda a handkerchief from her pocket, Impa asked gently, "Dear, if you already love him, why the tears? I'd think this would be great news. It was always your dream to marry for love."

This time Zelda managed to stay in control. Slowly, yet with a steady voice, Zelda related everything that had happened the day Link slew Ganandorf up to the point where Link had kissed her. "Impa, I thought it was so perfect. In that moment, I just knew he loved me like I loved him. But then, he drew back quickly and apologized. Oh Impa, he didn't really mean anything when he kissed me, I could tell from the way he looked at me that he didn't. Since then he didn't touch me, talk to me, or even look at me unless he had to right before he collapsed. After that I just knew the kiss had been a release of all his pent up pain. He never loved me..." Her eyes began to water, but she managed to control them. "From that moment until I fainted I thought about how I felt about him. I'd decided to give up on him loving me. And now I find I'm marrying a man who not only doesn't love me, but I actually love him! Oh, why is fate so cruel, Impa?"

Impa just sat for a moment and thought on what all Zelda had just told her. In her mind, Link's feelings for Zelda were a great deal stronger than she knew. Zelda was just so young and sheltered in the ways of love. She may be a woman of 18 years, but she was still a child when it came to loving a man and seeing the same love directed at her. The fact that seven of those years had been spent masquerading as a Sheikah male certainly didn't help.

It would be so easy to tell Zelda how she thought Link felt. But, this was something she would have to discover on her own. Surely after a few weeks of marriage Link would make it obvious how he felt. She looked over Zelda's teary-eyed, yet still beautiful face. _Yes, if he's not certain he loves her now, he will once he spends more time with her. _

"Zelda, all the advice I can give you is to be strong. Remember, truthfully, you and Link don't even know one another that well. Your relationship has been quite unusual. Give yourselves time to get to know one another. Your to be married, the goddesses know that will be enough time." Impa said this with a slight roll of her eyes, which made Zelda giggle. "Trust in Link, Zelda, to be the husband you need. Love will come, it may be a hard battle getting it, but it will come."

Standing up briskly, Impa walked to the dresser and searched through the drawers. She wasn't used to talking so openly about such things. Finally, she pulled out a simple green gown for Zelda. "You father will be home soon. You need to be ready to meet him. He will tell you all the specifics about the wedding. I know this will be a hard few weeks for you, but take heart, things will get better, I promise."

Wiping away the last of her tears, Zelda stood and nodded. She walked quickly over to where Impa stood and embraced the woman who had been more like a mother to her for the largest part of her young life. "Thank you Impa. You don't know how much this conversation has meant to me. I will remember all you have said. Now, I must get ready. I will still be glad to see my father...I've missed him so."

Impa nodded, proud of how strong Zelda was trying to act. She then headed towards the stairs. "I am going to check on Link. I will tell him the news soon after he wakes. After you've had some time alone and with your father I will send him to you."

"Thank you Impa. I trust you to use the right words while telling Link," Zelda took a deep breath before finishing, "and please, don't mention any of our conversation to anyone, especially Link."

"Of course not, princess." And with that, Impa closed the door, leaving Zelda to her own thoughts.

"Oh goddesses...please help me...and please help Link..." Zelda whispered to the morning sun before rising to change for the meeting with her father.

------------

A/N: That went quite nicely I must say. I do hope everyone likes it still. So, please tell me what you think...maybe I didn't "miss the mark too much" as He Who Lurks in Shadows said. I have a feeling though that Zelda's reaction was different from what some people were thinking...or maybe I'm thinking too much...anyway, I'll stop now and leave you to your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back and feeling very bad about the incredible lack of updates. I am extremely sorry. I plan to try much harder in the future to make updates. I'm sure it must be tiring trying to get back into this story after months of not reading anything. I just had such a hard time thinking of how Link should react, then school started...and well, it's been hard. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Please let me know what you all think! And THANKS to all of my reviewers, your encouragement keeps me going!

------------

Impa approached the small house that Link was staying in. She paused for a moment outside the door to listen for any noises coming from the inside. When she didn't hear anything, she quietly opened the door, expecting to find Link still asleep in bed. However, to her surprise, not only was he awake, but he was sitting in a chair by the window polishing the Master Sword. He was fully clothed in his customary green tunic and a new pair of pants. By the clean shine of his hair Impa assumed he that he had been up rather early and bathed somewhere.

"Well, I see someone has been busy this morning. And here I thought you would be trying to take it easy. I should've known something like a near-death experience wouldn't keep the Hero of Time down.

Link looked up from his sword with a grin. "Aw, c'mon Impa, I thought you knew me better than that. I was actually making plans to do some archery training this afternoon." He carefully placed the sword back in its case and stood up, trying hard to hide his wince of pain when he put pressure on his limbs. "So what brings you here to visit the poor invalid, other than to lecture me on not over-exerting myself?"

Impa stood quietly for a moment in thought before answering, "Link, I actually have some grave news. I'm not entirely sure how to begin."

The change of his expression was remarkable. "Nothing has happen to Zelda, has there? She's still okay, right? Impa, don't lie to me..."

_And Zelda can't see how much he cares about her?_ "No Link, Zelda is still doing fine," Impa quickly said, "health-wise, at least," she added in an undertone. "She is actually about to reunite with her father."

The obvious relief on Link's face was undeniable. As if he suddenly realized how transparent his feelings were, he quickly replied, "Oh, that's good to hear...it certainly wouldn't be good for the kingdom if Princess Zelda was injured. I know how much she was looking forward to seeing her father, she must be thrilled. Um, anyway, you said you had some news?"

"Yes...important news actually. How about we sit down?" Link's face suddenly became guarded, as if he was trying to gauge the direction the conversation was going. Like a gentleman, he offered Impa the chair while he awkwardly positioned himself on the bed. His obvious attempts at keeping weight off his legs further proved to Impa that Link had several more days of recovery ahead.

"Impa, this has to be about the attack. I am so sorry about what happened, I should've known better than leave Zelda alone like that, if I hadn't of walked down to get something to eat the whole thing may never have happened. I take full responsibility for everything that happened, and I want to offer my sincerest apologizes."

"I am here to talk about that night, but not in the way you think." At the confused look on his face, Impa hastened to explain. "You see, the King made his own assumptions as to what happened while you and the princess were alone." As Link's cheeks reddened, she knew that he caught on much quicker that Zelda had.

"I assure you, nothing of the sort happened. I am completely willing to speak to the King myself if necessary."

Impa couldn't help but feel a little proud at Link's willingness to take responsibility for his actions. If nothing else, Zelda would be getting a good and honest husband. "Not to worry Link, the problem has almost been completely resolved, but I'm sure the King would like it if you offered to speak with him about what you know from that night." Impa cleared her throat and tried to think of how to phrase her next words. As she sat there, Link interrupted her thoughts.

"I can tell there is more you have to say. And if your expression is any indication, I'm not sure that I will like whatever it is. If you don't mind, I'd rather you tell me straight out instead of trying to beat around the bush."

Once again Impa admired the honesty and bravery Link had. If he and the princess didn't come to realize how well a match they made, then they were both absolutely out of their minds. "Well Link, as you wish I will get straight to the point. The King and I have decided that the best solution to saving you and Zelda's reputation is for you both to be married."

Impa waited curiously to see what Link's reaction to the news would be. After Zelda's burst of emotion, she had no idea what Link would do. For several moments Link just sat there, staring into space. Finally his eyes seemed to focus back on Impa.

"Me? Marry the princess? Isn't that against the ancient laws?"

"Well, it's not exactly a law, but generally a princess or prince is expected to marry into royalty. However, for lack of better solution, the King has chosen to make an exception in this case."

"So I'm just the last resort? I am not to marry Zelda because I'm a good man, just to save the royal reputation." The disgust in Link's voice was evident. "If I'd come to the King wanting to marry Zelda because I actually loved her he probably would've had me hanged." Before he turned his face away, Impa saw the red tint that colored his face. It could've been from his anger, or it might have been that he had just mentioned the possibility of loving Zelda.

"You should show some respect when referring to the King's decisions. If I hadn't presented the idea of marriage he would be planning your trip to the gallows rather than your wedding!" She spoke harshly, but inside she knew that Link was shocked and speaking from raw emotion. She was actually pleased that she had managed to see a glimpse of his real feelings for Zelda in his casual slip of the tongue.

Link's face jerked back to Impa's. With a trace of fear in his voice he said, "He was going to have me killed?"

"Yes, that was his original intentions; however he was simply furious with the situation at hand. Actually, the last time I spoke with him he seemed quite pleased with the plans."

"Impa, I don't know what to say. I guess you saved me life. Thank you...I'm sorry. This news is just so..." He cut off abruptly. Then he swung his legs around the edge of the bed and carefully stood up. He leaned down and grabbed his sword from the floor. He turned and looked out the window. While he buckled his sword he spoke quietly to Impa. "If you don't mind I would like to have some time to think about everything you've said. I need some time alone."

Impa nodded, respecting his need for privacy. "You won't over do anything, will you? I know how you are...don't do anything that will further hurt yourself. I can tell your injuries are giving you more trouble than you are letting on."

He turned around and managed to flash her his normal smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back by dark." He opened the door and allowed Impa to walk through first. He then turned to face Death Mountain. "By the way, have you mentioned any of this to Zelda?"

Impa instantly detected the slight hope in his voice. She once again marveled at how Zelda could possibly not suspect his feelings for her. "Yes, I have spoken to Zelda."

Link took a deep breath and looked Impa straight in the eye. "And how does she feel about what is to happen?"

"She has agreed to it." Impa started walking back up the small rise to her house. "You will have to ask her if you want to know anything more. We will expect you back at eight, well attired and clean, to eat dinner with the King," She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder with a small smile, "and your fiancé. Goodbye Link. I hope your time alone helps clear your mind...and your heart."

With that she walked back to her house and entered quietly, just as one would expect from a Sheikah. And Link, with a very full mind, a heavy heart, and a slight limp headed in the direction of Death Mountain, unaware of the young women watching him from a window above.


	8. Chapter 8

Tada! I'm back after my mysterious absence of a couple months. I feel as if I am always apologizing because of the huge gaps between updates. I honestly do not intend for it to be like this, just school keeps me so busy. But, that is all beside the point, onto the story!

By the way, thanks to every single one of my reviewers who have been faithful enough to leave reviews after almost every chapter. I really do appreciate it. And thanks to everyone who sent me emails telling me to hurry up and update, the reminders do help.

------------

The sun beat down unmercifully upon the Hero of Time as he struggled up the rugged mountain. It was about noon and Link had finally made it halfway up the mountain. He looked warily ahead at the last stretch of land before the cliff that would take him to the top of the mountain. He knew that he would have to run to be able to dodge the falling rocks. His legs already ached more than he thought possible, but he couldn't stop now. He had to move; keep his mind busy until he reached the top. With a swipe of his hand, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then with a deep breath, he started jogging towards the cliff. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he picked up his pace as he felt the ground beginning to shake. He took careful note of the shadows around him. At the last possible second he quickly jumped out of the way as boulders large enough to crush him fell where he had stood only moments before. He proceeded forward in this manner until he finally saw the shadow of the mountain ahead. He sped up and hurled himself towards the edge of the rock face. In exhaustion, he leaned heavily upon the wall of rock before sinking down.

Breathing heavily, Link just sat there. _What am I doing, trying to kill myself?_ With this thought, he heaved his tired body up and pulled his longshot from his belt. Silently thanking the goddesses that he'd remembered to grab it before leaving the village, he aimed at the highest ledge along the cliff where a wooden post was conveniently located. He braced himself and allowed the chain to pull him to the ledge. With a final burst of energy he climbed the remaining few feet to the mountain peak.

Now limping heavily, Link stumbled to the edge of the peak and sank to his knees. His eyes glazed over as he stared out over Kakariko Village. Taking deep breaths of the cleansing air he attempted to calm his pounding heart. He painfully scooted closer to the edge and swung his legs over the peak rim. He closed his eyes and just let the breeze blow across his warm face. For a few precious moments he let himself forget who he was and why he was here. He was just a man sitting on a mountain top enjoying the peace. But soon thoughts of his future began to crowd in.

_I am going to marry the_ Princess_...and not just any Princess, but_ Zelda _the only woman I've ever truly loved...and I'm miserable because of it. Why? _But he knew exactly why. Yes, it was his greatest desire to marry Zelda, but he didn't want to just be the last option. He wanted to marry her because she loved him as much as he loved her.

"The worst part is, she doesn't even know I feel this way. After working so hard to bury my feelings, I don't even know how to go about letting her know I care. Even more than that, letting her know I love her."

He took another deep breath. He wasn't sure why the mountain made it easier to think...maybe because it was so far away from everything. Whatever the reason, he felt like he could relax for the first time in days. Even so, he could still feel the weight of the question that he could not ignore, "What am I going to do?"

His frustration was obvious as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, I suppose it is obvious that I will marry her. But, how do you go about marrying the woman you love when she doesn't love you?"

"Hoot, hoot, you make her fall in love with you!"

Link was on his feet in a flash with his sword drawn and ready. "Who's there?" He let out a groan of dismay when he saw the large owl on the sign before him. "Great, just what I need, words of wisdom from the squawking ball of feathers," he mumbled under his breath.

"You have come a long way, Hero of Time, to let something as simple as love slow you down. It's quite obvious. You love her; you're going to marry her, so just make her love you."

Link rolled his eyes and asked in a sarcastic voice, "And just how do you propose I do that?"

If Link didn't know any better, he could have sworn that bird just rolled his eyes back at him. But it just squawked again and stated dully, "What causes anyone to fall in love? You must show her you love her."

"But it's not that simple, you see I'm a peasant and she's a princess...see the difference?"

"Hoot...hoot, because you are from different classes it changes the ways of love? I cannot sit here and explain to you how to go about wooing a woman, you must figure out how to do that. I must leave now, so if you do not need me to repeat myself, I'm leaving."

Link really felt no wiser than before, but it was getting late and he had to be ready for the meal. "Okay, I'll think about what you've said. Thanks, I guess..."

Without further ado, the great owl spread his wings and propelled himself into the air with a great gust of wind. Link covered his eyes from the wind and watched as the bird flew into the distance. He took a moment to note the position of the sun and was pleased to see he had plenty of time to make it back down the mountain and clean up before dinner.

Link started back down the mountain, but this time at a much slower pace. By the incredible pain he felt, Link could tell he had definitely overworked himself. He now had a noticeable limp that favored his left side and his arms were throbbing from the effort of climbing back down the steep cliff that he had used his longshot on earlier. He knew it was stupid of himself to overwork his already injured body, but working himself to exhaustion seemed to clear his mind and make it easier to think.

His time on top of the mountain had indeed helped clear his mind slightly, just as he had hoped it would. He leaned against the cliff for a moment in the shade to catch his breath. _I can't believe I'm so weak, I guess the stress of the past few days has done more damage than I thought. I hate being like this..._ He then noticed that the mountain had stopped spitting rocks for the time being, so he took his time to limp forward and consider what the owl had just told him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid that annoying bird is right. I'm going to marry her, not under the circumstances that I prefer, but I will be her husband. I just have to show her that I love her." Already Link could feel his face warming at the thought. He had never been one to share his emotions much. "I'll have to let my actions speak for me...let that reveal my heart. Then, when the time is right, I'll tell her with words just how I feel."

He walked quietly for a moment just thinking about her. "When did my feelings for her grow so much? To be honest, I don't really even know her that well. How do I know it really is love?" Memories of the precious times they had spent together floated through his mind. Everything he thought about reminded him of her kindness, her humor, and of course her beauty. "It is love. I've known that it's been love for a long time, I was just too young to realize it."

Link was still deep in thought as he neared the next decline that would lead him to Kakariko Village. He certainly felt better after his time alone. He was still troubled, but he had at least figured out what he had to do. He looked up at the sun and saw that the trip down the mountain had taken longer than he had thought. He would have to hurry if he was going to clean up before dinner. A quick assessment of his body assured him he would need to bathe again. Although it caused bursts of new pain in his leg, he managed to jog down the rest of the way to the village and up to the little house he was staying at.

Link slipped inside the door and was surprised to find a tub of water heating on the wood stove. As he walked over to the tub, he heard the door open. He turned around expecting to see Impa, but he felt his lungs empty when he saw it was actually Zelda. She looked lovely in a soft pink dress with her blonde hair pulled back loosely. Her eyes were bright from the opportunity to rest for the first time in weeks. For an entire minute they both just stood there, staring at one another. Finally, Link cleared his throat and Zelda blushed before looking down.

"I, uh, saw you leave this morning and thought you might like a bath when you got back before dinner. I was just bringing in some towels and soap."

"Thanks...that was thoughtful of you." Link reached forward to take the stuff from her. There was then a long awkward silence as they both stood there. Link felt tongue-tied by her presence. _What's wrong with me? We used to be able to talk easy. Right as I decide to let her know how I feel, I find that I don't know what to say. Great! Why does love make things so difficult!_ Link finally took a step closer to her. "Zelda..." he started. She looked up at him expectantly. For a moment he lost himself in her beautiful eyes before he managed to snap out of it. "Uh, we probably need to talk about our, uh," Link could feel his face once again growing warm over the thought of marriage with Zelda and he mentally kicked himself for it, "future..."

Zelda's face also turned a light shade of pink at the mention of the future, but she didn't avert her eyes. "I think that would be a good idea."

Link once again struggled with something to say. _I feel like a dang teenager. I'm a grown man; I shouldn't be acting like this. I guess it doesn't really help that I've spent the past seven years in a deep sleep. That certainly wasn't good for my social and emotional growth...I'm going to have to get calm down before I can talk to her about anything. _He glanced out the window and was stuck by an idea. He turned his face back to hers. "Zelda, after dinner would you like to go with me for a walk? Then we will time to talk."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "That sounds great Link. I'll be looking forward to it." It was then that she seemed to notice the state he was in. He smile quickly became a frown. "What have you been doing? You're filthy and I think some of your cuts have opened back up."

Link looked sheepishly at the ground and said, "Well, I just got back from the top of Death Mountain..."

"Link! You climbed Death Mountain in your condition?! You should've spent today resting; not trying to kill yourself." Link stood quietly while she berated him a little longer. He felt bad that he'd upset her, but he was very happy that the awkwardness had passed, for now. He then noticed that she had fallen silent. He assumed she had run out of things to get onto him about.

"Zelda, I really am sorry if I worried you. I just needed to do something." He saw a confused look cross her face, but she then masked it. "I promise, I will not do anything else too strenuous until after I heal." She looked at him unbelievingly. He sighed loudly. With exaggerated reluctance, he thrust out his little finger. "Okay, I pinky-promise that I will not do anything too strenuous until after I heal."

A smile crossed her face as she held her pinky out to his. Before he had started his quest for the spiritual stones she had made him pinky-promise to be careful before he left. Each time afterward that he had visited her during his quest, until Impa was forced to steal her away from Ganandorf, she had always made him pinky-promise to be careful.

They clasped each others pinkies and shook. "Thanks Link." She glanced out the window and realized it was starting to get late. "Okay, I really need to go so you can get ready." She turned around and started to leave.

"Zelda, wait. Uh, what am I supposed to wear to dinner, my tunic?" Link saw her quick smile at his expense before she crossed the room. She walked over to a small chest near the bed that he hadn't noticed before. She reached inside and pulled out a bundle of clothes. He walked over to where she was spreading the clothing out on the bed. The first thing he noticed about them was that they were of very fine quality and probably quite expensive. The pants were rather ordinary, simple black. A light blue tunic accompanied the pants. There was also a thick belt with a silver buckle and a new pair of black boots.

"It's not very decorative, but I thought your would prefer the simplicity. Is it okay?"

Link reached down and touched the fabric. His first thought was that it would never hold up in battle. _But I'm not going to fight, this is simply a dinner, with the King..._ Upon further consideration, he was quite pleased with the soft fabric. And Zelda was right, he was glad it was not overly decorative. "I like it Zelda. It will be great for tonight. But, if you don't mind, I really need to get started cleaning up..."

"Of course, I'm on my way out. I'll see you tonight Link." She walked back over to the door. Before she slipped out she turned back around and said more quietly. "By the way, don't let anyone know I was here. It's not considered proper for me to be alone with a man other than my husband." Her next words were even quieter. "Although, soon, I guess times like this won't be an issue." And with that she was gone.

------------

So, how bout it? I hope it didn't disappoint anyone. Please be sure and tell me what you think. I want everyone to know that I am trying my absolute hardest to make this thing as believable as possible. It's getting quite difficult to fully show all the characters emotions just the way I want it. Anyway, your reviews help me know what to write, so any advice or light criticisms are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

There was a candle still lit in the little house at the bottom of the hill. Zelda let out a sigh as she saw a dark figure pass in front of the window. She forced herself up and walked to the small desk in the corner of her temporary room. She sat down and gently laid her head on the top of the desk. _What am I going to do? I love him so much...I don't know if I can stand a marriage where my love is not returned. It's one thing to have an arranged marriage for royal purposes, but to marry the man I love and he not love me back? Oh goddesses..._

Zelda laid there for several minutes. She needed to go downstairs before her father began to worry, but she was already exhausted from stressing about the walk she would have after dinner. _What will I say? What if it's just awkward silence the entire time? I bet he doesn't even really care. I'm probably just another princess he's had to save. Just another notch on his belt..._

By this time tears were coming to her eyes. She knew she was being ridiculous. She had known Link since he was kid, and then there was the whole being trapped in a temple for seven years thing; it was impossible for him to have rescued princesses other than her. But it just felt right to let the tears fall and release the carefully concealed pain for just a little while.

She sat there a while longer, letting the tears silently flow, allowing herself to let her imagination run wild. After a few minutes she knew she had cried out all her tears. She sat up and rummaged through the desk drawers and brought out a soft pink handkerchief. Zelda carefully blotted the tears from her eyes and then gripped the cloth. _I will not let this get the best of me. Nothing has to change between Link and I. We will be just another marriage of convenience. There is no need to let these feelings tear me apart. I will learn to not love Link...somehow. _The thought caused her to shudder, but she forced herself to stop._ I'll just devote all my time to my duties as future Queen, all those diplomatic matters I've been putting off. Things will be fine, there's no need of living in torment by loving a man who won't love me. _

With this new line of thinking in her head, Zelda stood and walked to the mirror. She dipped the cloth into the basin of cool water under the mirror and gently cleaned her face, willing the redness and puffiness to go away. When all the traces of tears were gone, she turned resolutely and walked downstairs, ready to begin the meal.

Link could notice the difference in Zelda from the moment he sat down across from her. He knew he was nervous, but he couldn't imagine what had put such an expression on her face. He stared at her for a few moments, hoping she'd look his way, but she seemed to be making an effort not to look at him.

_I wonder what's up with her...she seemed to be in such a good mood this afternoon. I hope she still wants to talk; tonight was going to be the night I tell her how I feel_. While Link pondered these things, he mechanically answered all the questions the king asked of him. They were mostly questions about the battles he'd had, but he wasn't really in the mood to discuss such things in detail. Maybe later when things were on better footing with Zelda.

Suddenly the conversation took a very uncomfortable turn. "Link, I have put it off long enough, but it is time to talk of your marriage to my daughter."

Link darted his eyes to Zelda. To his surprise, she showed no emotion whatsoever. She simply dabbed her napkin to her lip and placed it beside her plate. He expected her to blush and look down or something.

"The first thing I want you to know is that you are not only marrying my daughter, but the future Queen of Hyrule. That makes you the future King. You will be attending classes on how to handle the more royal aspects of life at the castle, I believe you have the military style down pretty well." The King began to chuckle at what he thought was a joke, so Link feigned a smile. He could feel his insides begin heating up with anger. _Here he goes making me seem inferior, just because I was raised in the forest._

"Second, the wedding ceremony will take place in two weeks. As a matter of fact, word has already begun to spread of the upcoming marriage. I decided it was best to allow the rumor to pass along in case of any slips concerning your night together." The King expression became hard at this point, but he carefully smoothed his expression. "I can tell by your expression that you are surprised."

"Yes sire, I will admit, the short amount of time is shocking. I can't help but remember the destruction of Hyrule. Not to be disrespectful, but I just assumed the wedding would be a huge event, I mean this is Zelda's only wedding." He felt the tips of his ears beginning to turn red so he stopped abruptly. He hated that he got like this every time he referred to marrying Zelda. He glanced over to that woman to see what she thought. But once again he was shocked at her lack of emotion. She looked almost bored.

"That is true Father; I did rather want this to be a big ordeal. I don't believe I want to marry with the village in such chaos."

"Well there is actually a miraculous story concerning the town. When yesterday's patrol returned they had amazing news. The goddesses have performed a spectacular miracle. According to Captain Oren, he and his soldiers were searching the remains of the town for salvageable supplies when it began to rain. However, this was not ordinary rain; each drop had a tint of pink, blue, or green. The all stood in amazement as the entire town began to reconstruct itself. Everything the powerful liquid touched became better than it was before. You can imagine the hope our people are beginning to feel. The whole town has come to the conclusion that the goddesses are blessing your marriage."

There was a distinct silence after the King had said his piece. Even Zelda looked surprised. For a moment Link and Zelda's eyes met and the passion they had felt during their first kiss flashed between them. Then Zelda purposely broke the contact and faced her father.

The King then gave each of the youths a stern look. Link suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't think he was going to like what the king was about to say. "Now then, there is much more to be discussed but this is perhaps the most important. Because it is so, we can then retire for the evening. The fact of the matter is, I know this is to be a marriage of convenience. That being said, I understand that the first few weeks together will be awkward. However, I fully intend for this arrangement to become a marriage in every sense of the word." He said the last five words slowly to get his meaning across.

Link looked down with a red face and a boiling rage. How dare he try to meddle in their marriage, before it had even started! The conditions they were marrying under were bad enough, and he certainly didn't want Zelda to be worrying about _that_. He didn't want her to think that was going to be just another part of their duty to one another, he wanted it to be special. He once again looked over to Zelda to see her opinion. She looked slightly confused. _Oh goddesses, she's so pure...she doesn't know what he's talking about._

This made Link feel even worse. He knew he had to say something before Zelda began to catch on."You Majesty, with all due respect, I know this is a very important issue, but I believe it is not appropriate to speak about such things in front of my fiancé."

His statement caught both of their attention. The King because he had spoken against him, and Zelda because this was the first time Link had actually referred to her becoming his wife. The King spoke first. "I suppose you're right. I tend to get very caught up in the moment." He gave Link a very searching look, and this time he didn't seem to be looking down on him. "I appreciate a man who is willing to stand up for his woman. I believe you will do just fine." The King then stood up. He walked around the table and gently kissed Zelda's cheek. "Goodnight dear." He then looked at Link and nodded. "Goodnight to you as well." And with that, he turned and went to his own room for the night.

For a moment they both just sat there staring at the door the King had just gone through. Finally Link coughed and stood. "Zelda, I really think we need to talk, would you like to step outside?"

She stood up immediately. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." For the first time that night she sounded like the Zelda he knew, and loved. Unfortunately, she seemed to realize this as well and her face became immediately guarded. Link suppressed the sigh he felt, and instead offered her his arm. She carefully took it and he lead her out the front door.

The chill in the air was surprising, but not unbearable. Link couldn't help but draw her slightly closer when he felt her shiver. To his dismay, she seemed to stiffen. He silently led her down the hill and around his temporary home. He looked around the small village trying to find an appropriate place to talk. Finally he settled with the steps leading up to Death Mountain.

As they sat down, he was keenly aware of the distance she covertly placed between their bodies. Link was utterly baffled at the change in her. This was certainly not the Zelda he loved; this woman was too cautious, too reserved. He decided he would have to handle this conversation as carefully as possible.

He was just about to begin when she spoke "Link, I know you were looking forward to this conversation, but I must remind you that we are not chaperoned and this situation is inappropriate for the two of us."

Perhaps it was the emotionless tone in her voice that caused the pain that ripped through his chest at her words. For a moment he was shocked that she would say such a thing. She had never had a problem with spending time alone with him. He could have sworn she didn't mind breaking this rule; especially after he came to see him when he got back from his trip up Death Mountain. He couldn't help the sharp reply that he gave her, "Well, I was unaware propriety was such a large issue with you. The night we spent together didn't seem to bother you this much."

"If not for that night we would not be in this mess now."

Link suddenly felt numb. He had assumed things would be awkward, but she was being downright hostile. Did not even their friendship mean anything to her? "That's what this is to you? A 'mess'?"

The question apparently caught her off guard. Zelda didn't know how to reply and Link misinterpreted her silence. "I guess there really is nothing more to say. I was aware of the fact our relationship might not be one of love, but I had hoped for at least friendship." The hopeless dejection was evident in Link's voice. He turned his face to see her reaction, but she was looking down. With a sudden fierceness Link grabbed her chin and made her look at him. What he saw gave him strength to say, "You may not like this situation, but I will be a good husband. When I speak my vows I will mean them with every fiber of my being." He quickly released her chin and looked away.

Zelda could feel the tears burning her eyes. It was lucky he had released her at that moment or he might have seen her weakness. It hurt so much to see him like this, but she couldn't chance it. _I cannot allow myself to love him, it's just too much._ She wanted to grab his hand and tell him it didn't have to be this way. All it would take was a few words to tell him how she really felt. But then a memory flashed through her mind. They were standing together in front of Lake Hylia with his lips pressed gently against hers. She once again felt the pain deep in her heart when he jerked away in her mind. The mere thought of feeling that rejection again was unthinkable. _If only he loved me! How can I be close to him without suffering this pain?_

She was careful to keep her face down as he helped her to her feet. They walked in complete silence back to the house. When they reached the door she moved to go inside immediately, but his hand stopped her. He turned her body so that she was facing him. She made certain he could not see her eyes because she knew they were most likely red from the tears. She could not help but look up at him through her dark lashes.

His face showed absolutely no emotion. His eyes were focused somewhere around her feet. Eventually, he spoke. "Zelda, I'm sorry things have to be this way. I understand if you would rather me give you some space. I will do my best to leave you be until you are ready to talk." His eyes finally found her face. She was thankful that he seemed to not notice the effect her tears had left. However, she felt her heart thump painfully at the depth she saw in his blue eyes. "Please, just know that I am here for you. I may be your fiancé, or husband, but most importantly, I am your friend." Before she realized what had happened, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Though there was nothing intimate at all in the kiss, similar to what a brother might give his sister, she still couldn't stop the way her heart seemed to race at his touch.

If he felt anything, he gave no more indication that a sad smile while he opened the door for her. Before her heart convinced her to say anything, she rushed into the house, barely concealing a muffled sob before the door closed.

------------------

Wow. Long time no see, totally my fault. Senior year is pretty exciting, so that is my best excuse for why I practically dropped off the face of the fanfiction planet. Just thought I would go ahead and post this to see if anyone still has an interest. If you do let me know and, woohoo, I'll write some more. :) If not, I don't know, I might delete this and start something new. Who knows?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, I know it's kinda weird. I just really want the confusion to last a little longer and I knew no other way than a misunderstanding. Please let me know whether you liked it or not. Until then, see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please note that I have given the King of Hyrule the name Haldor. I have no clue what his real name is and I didn't want to keep referring to him as just the king. Also, I believe I will be writing mostly from Link's perspective from this point forward, maybe with the occasional Zelda entry. Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

------------------------

The following days passed more quickly than Link imagined possible. After the town had been thoroughly investigated by King Haldor's men, it was deemed safe once more for the people of Hyrule. The king was quick to move back into his castle. It was determined that Link would reside in one of the military captain's quarters at the eastern end of the castle until after the wedding ceremony. He would be given the official title Commander of Hyrule's army by the end of the week in honor of his victory over Ganondorf. Due to the fact that Hyrule had never needed many armed forces beyond typical soldiers, Link would be the first to ever fill this position. He intended to build up the kingdom's army so that should evil ever threaten Hyrule again, they would be ready.

As Link lounged in his temporary room late Tuesday afternoon, he imagined his plans for the future of Hyrule's military. He had already met with his two captains. The first, Captain Oren, was a tall man with shocking red hair and intelligent green eyes that were often creased with laugh lines. Although he was not a very large man, the bulges on his soldiers revealed the hard work his job entailed. Oren proved to be a valuable asset indeed. His military knowledge was outstanding; he also had a kind smile and good humor. Link could easy see them forming a friendship in the future. The other captain, Ivar, was also quite tall, but where Oren was thin, Ivar was extremely bulky. His hair was a shaggy black, with the faintest strains of gray at the temples. His eyes were a surprising pale blue that provided a striking contrast with his tanned skin. He was a quiet man, but he seemed like a formidable warrior. Together they had handled basic military affairs quite well, and Link knew he would rely on them both to make sure his new training plans were implemented.

Link finally blinked his eyes slowly and rose from the too comfortable chair. With an enormous stretch, he glanced out the window that overlooked the castle training grounds. He gave a quick look at the sun and after noting its position, he released a deep moan. _It's almost five o'clock; that means it's time for my "royalty lessons"._ It was the time from five o'clock to six thirty that Link dreaded the most. He had spent the last three days since arriving in the castle memorizing the names of important dignitaries he would be required to regularly socialize with at balls and other occasions.

The only positive thing about his lessons was that he could begin to look forward to seeing her. Just the thought of Zelda brought a smile to his face. Every night at exactly seven o'clock the royal family met in the small dining hall for the evening meal. Meals were really the only time Link spoke with his betrothed all day. His mornings were filled with military affairs when she had free time, and he was allowed afternoons off during her studies. This did not allow much time for him to cultivate a relationship, but he was thankful for the time they had.

He glanced out the window once more and decided he had put off his lessons long enough. With a finally sigh, he grudgingly left the room with the expression of a man on his way to the gallows.

- - - - - - - - - - -

An hour and a half later, Link emerged from the library with more names spinning in his head than he imagined possible. He had thirty minutes before the meal, so he didn't rush to his room to get ready. Instead, he wandered the castle halls trying to imagine this building as home. Although he was not paying attention to where he was going, his feet already knew the way. He always walked this way at least once in the afternoons. He quickened his pace as he climbed the small staircase that led to the west wing of the caste.

He finally arrived and gently pushed open the hardwood door. Inside was a large chamber with a couch, some padded chairs, and two desks. The room was well decorated with potted plants and beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls. For the moment, he ignored everything in the room, and instead walked over to the large bay window. This end of the castle overlooked the courtyards. His eyes scanned the gardens and water fountains until he finally found what he was looking for. Against the castle wall was a small garden surrounded by a shallow stream. It had a circular shape, with a patch of flowers right in the center. By the castle wall was a small upraised platform with a wooden table and a few chairs. In one chair sat a beautiful blonde woman bent over some textbooks.

Link sighed happily and sat on the window's seat. His eyes caressed every inch of the young woman's body, from her upswept curls down the pale yellow gown to her silk covered slippers. After Zelda's obvious rejection last Saturday, one would think Link would have given up on his love. But as he stared down at her careful concentration he could feel his heart swelling with emotion. _I know she could grow to love me. If only she would give me a chance._

Unfortunately, Zelda seemed determined to prevent any relationship beyond that of an acquaintance. _I will just have to try harder_, Link thought with a smile. So, he sat and watched her remaining study time until she gathered her books and abandoned the small garden. Link took a quick look at the sun and decided he still had a few extra minutes.

He now turned his attention to his surroundings. He could already imagine living here. It was to become Zelda and his quarters after their wedding. He rose from the window and wandered over to the doorway to his left. He hesitated before slowly pushing it open. He had yet to enter the room, but he could never resist peeking in before leaving. It was a very spacious room, but not in a lonely sort of way. The main feature of the room was an enormous bed that was placed opposite a large window. It was a canopy bed trimmed in forest green fabric. It suited Link's taste perfectly. The room also contained a set of twin chairs that faced the window. One of his favorite aspects of the room was the rich tapestries hanging on the walls. One was a detailed map of all Hyrule, including generic characters from the different species in their respective domains. Another tapestry displayed the triforce surrounded by seven medallions and three precious stones. This one had been made specifically for him. However, his favorite aspect was the one wall that was entirely bare. He smiled as he pictured what would be placed there. A few weeks after the wedding ceremony, he and Zelda would pose together in their marriage clothes to be painted by a famous artist. Link knew the main reason he was looking forward to this event was because he would be able to hold Zelda close for long periods of time.

Those thoughts brought his attention back to the present. He realized he was beginning to run late. He offered a quick prayer to the goddesses, asking them to bless his marriage and just maybe lead Zelda to begin to care for him, before rushing back to his quarters to prepare for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Link was already at his place and sitting when the King and Zelda entered. He immediately rose until they had both taken their seats. The king waved his hand, gesturing for Link to be seated. As he sat, Link pondered his growing friendship with the king. He had never imagined it possible, but Haldor was proving to be a more understanding man that he had thought.

The king clapped his hands and the servants began serving the meal. Link smiled kindly at the older woman who brought his soup and was rewarded with a pleasant smile in return. He then turned to face the king and waited respectively for grace.

"Let us pray," King Haldor said with reverence. "Great goddesses, we are thankful for this meal and we ask that you bless this family with prosperity and safety."

Link and Zelda joined in for the "amen". The next few moments were spent savoring the delicious vegetable soup. Finally, Haldor began the conversation. "So Link, now that you've spent a few days in the castle, you must tell me how you like the new surroundings."

"Well your highness, I must say I am quite impressed. Though I'm sure you could have anticipated that response. It is certainly different from the forest."

Haldor smiled and replied, "Again with this 'your highness' mess! Link, you are soon be my son! Please, call me Haldor. There is no sense for all this formality."

Link once again marveled at the change in the king in such a short amount of time. The only reasoning Link could find was that Haldor had finally approved him worthy of marrying his daughter. As a matter of fact, Haldor seemed relieved to have found a man so knowledgeable about military affairs. The recent events with Ganondorf must have worried him more than he let on.

For a moment, Link's eyes strayed over to where Zelda sat across from him. He held in a sigh as he wished once again she would warm to him as quickly as her father had. Still, Link was certainly not giving up so easily.

He smiled widely at Zelda and asked, "Zelda, what did you learn today? More about the cultural importance of the Zora tribes?"

She looked up from her bowl and responded, "No, today we moved on to neighboring kingdoms. I was unaware that the kingdom to the north has been ruled by a queen of royal blood for the last century. Can you believe there has yet to be a male heir born to the rulers for almost a hundred years?"

Link was pleased that she was beginning to open up more, but her eyes still never met his. She seemed to always speak to him while looking at his chin.

He allowed his honest interest to show in his voice as he responded. "Really? That's fascinating. How do the people feel about that? It seems like most prefer to have a male blood-relative on the throne."

Zelda's eyes met his for the first time as she said, "Well, I suppose they don't have much choice in the matter. If the family does not desire more children it seems like the matter is closed."

Conversation seemed to flow more easily after this topic. By the end of the meal, Link felt like he had made much progress with Zelda. Throughout the night she had met his glance directly several times without quickly looking away. Perhaps it was because of this he felt brave enough to offer an idea he had been toying with for a few days.

The servants had already taken the plates and it seemed like the king was ready to retire for the evening when Link cleared his throat. Haldor looked at him expectantly. "Your Hi…I mean, Haldor," Link quickly corrected when the King looked at him with raised eyebrows. The king smiled for him to continue. "I had an idea for lunch tomorrow if it is all right with you. I would like to take Zelda out for a ride on the horses and have a picnic lunch. I'm sure it would be no problem to pack some sandwiches tomorrow morning."

The king stopped to think a moment and Link chanced a glance at Zelda. He was disappointed at the alarmed look in her eyes as she watched her father. Haldor then said, "She would have to miss the beginning of her lessons…." He paused. "But, she has been working hard and I think she deserves a break." He then looked at the two of them and was suddenly struck with a realization. "Come to think of it, I believe you two need to spend more time together. I hadn't really noticed, but I seem to have scheduled both of your days so that you don't meet at all. Huh, imagine that. I'll see what I can do so that you two can spend some time together each day. It will be good for you to better acquaint yourselves." He seemed to think about this for a few moments before looking at Link suspiciously. "However, I think it would be good to assign Impa as your official chaperone to accompany you on all your little excursions together. We certainly don't want any rumors spreading about the kingdom."

Though Haldor had spoken in jest, Link could detect the slight edge to his voice and knew that his statement was also a warning. However, nothing could ruin the happiness he felt at the idea of getting to spend time with Zelda each day. Not even the slightly horrified look that Zelda was unsuccessfully trying to hide. _We'll see if that changes in the next few days. Maybe if I could just convince her to be my friend. I could be satisfied with that for months. I can wait for her love, even if it takes years._

"That sounds great Haldor. I'll make plans for tomorrow with the chef immediately."

"Yes, great." Zelda added. By this time she had gained control of her expression, only the slight difference in her tone revealed her true feelings on the matter.

They all rose from their seats at this time and the king was already moving to his quarters. After he had left, Link decided to press his luck before Zelda escaped to her room. He quickened his pace and cut her off from the exit. He carefully took her hand and raised it to his lips. "My Lady, I am looking forward to our date tomorrow." This was the first time they had spoken privately since Saturday night.

"Yes, I guess it will be fun." However her voice showed she in no way meant the words. Link immediately cut the formal act and became serious.

"Please Zelda, just give me a chance. I am asking for nothing more than friendship." His mind scrambled for something else to say that would reassure her. He decided it would be best to just wait for her response.

She seemed to struggle with what to say before finally looking him in the eyes. He was struck with the pain he saw reflected in her eyes before she managed to hide it. He was shocked when she finally smiled shyly. "Just friends?"

Link jumped at the opening and vigorously nodded.

"That sounds nice. I would like to be your friend." She then paused and examined his face carefully, probably checking again for honesty. She nodded and finally said, "Until tomorrow then. Goodnight."

She then quietly exited the room. Link couldn't help himself; he leaped in the air and pumped his first, whispering, "YES!" He then practically ran to the kitchen, humming the Sun's Song.

----------------------------

I must say, I am personally shocked. I cannot believe I updated in less than a week. Hopefully, I'll update more often! Yay, early updates! I do apologize if Zelda's response seems out of character, I'll try to explain next chapter. Well, do let me know what you think, positive and negative reviews are always appreciated. Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

This is becoming more difficult than I imagined. I had thought I could just completely cut Link out of my life, but I have found that I need him. These past few days of ignoring him have cut me deep. It's like my very soul craves his existence in my life. Luckily, he seems determined to form a friendship. I believe I am strong enough to handle that now. It has been hard, but I think I have finally stopped loving him. As a matter of fact, I don't believe it was really ever love to begin with. I am young and inexperienced in such things; it was probably nothing more that attraction. Honestly, how long have I known him? A few brief encounters through the years; and half of those he thought I was a man! It's just, the look on his face when he caught me after the pink crystal broke. No, it was nothing, just excitement after such a climactic battle. I'm sure a friendship with him will be just fine. Goddesses know I haven't had many through the years. Yes, it will be nice married to a good friend. But I suppose that no matter how hard I try, there will always be this small part in my heart that will love him forever.

Outside of this strange obsession with Link, things have progressed nicely in my studies. I was unaware just how much I have missed in the last seven years! Reading the royal family's history fascinates me with the careful management of an entire kingdom. To be honest, I am slightly frightened at the idea of ruling this country. But, with Link I am sure things will run smoothly.

The hour has grown late, and I must retire if I want to be presentable in the morning. Goodnight!

-Zelda

- - - - - - - - - -

The morning light flooded the large bedroom on the east side of the castle. Link groaned and rolled over. _I have to get something to cover those windows_, he thought grumpily. _No sense in trying to fall asleep now_. With a sigh he pushed himself up from the bed and stumbled to the small bathroom area. The room contained a wooden tub lined with smoothed stones that could be filled with hot water for bathing and a simple toilet. He ignored these two and instead found the mirror and basin against the wall. He splashed the icy water on his face and immediately felt more awake. He examined his appearance and almost laughed aloud.

His golden hair was twisted in numerous directions from the countless times he had rolled over during the night. Though there were faint circles below his eyes, they were alight with excitement. This combined with the dark stubble covering his chin gave him an almost wild look.

He knew the reason he was so excited was because today would be the first day of gaining friendship with his fiancé. Based on their conversation last night, he was quite encouraged.

He began humming again as he prepared to shave. He was very thankful for many conveniences at the castle. It was so much nicer being able to groom in front of a mirror with things like a razor blade and hair brush. He then walked back into the bedroom and rummaged around until he found some suitable clothing for the day. He quickly pulled on a red tunic and a pair of brown pants. He was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door. He hurried out and opened it to find Captain Oren.

Oren immediately saluted when he saw Link. Link chuckled and waved his hand. "Easy Oren, no need for all that stuff. It's too early. Come on inside." Oren dropped the formality and grinned as he followed Link inside.

"Sorry sir, just wanted to make sure I was on your good side. Nothing more frightening than a grumpy officer first thing in the morning."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much. I'm not exactly a typical officer. More like, barely trained man with a knack for carrying a sword," Link said as he led Oren to the sitting area.

Oren raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You were never trained?"

Link just shrugged. "Not really. The Kokiri people don't exactly have problems with enemies that often. With the entire population reaching the height of a ten year old and living in a magical forest we weren't really bothered that much. Don't get me wrong, they're fierce people. You wouldn't want to cross Mido after Saria turned him down again." Link shuddered in mock horror. "Terrifying."

The captain just stared at him with wonder. "You know, I bet you have some fascinating stories. I would like to hear them one day." Oren seemed to realize he was speaking to his future commanding officer. "That is, if you don't mind, sir."

Link just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I'm not very big on all this formal stuff. Just call me Link." He seemed to notice the skepticism in Oren's eyes because he added, "Well, I suppose it's necessary in front of the troops, but please, just use my name in situations like this." He smiled and said, "And that's an order."

This brought back Oren's typical smile as he replied, "Link, I think we are going to get along quite well."

"Well, Oren, I assume you had a better reason for coming down here than just to chat. What's on your mind?"

Link noticed how Oren seemed to change into officer mode. "Oh yes, I was coming to report that recruiting has gone well and our forced have been increased by fifty. Most are young men ranging in age from seventeen to twenty."

Link smiled and was about to comment on how great that was when something occurred to him. He looked his captain over before asking, "Oren, how old are you?"

He seemed to hesitate before replying, "Twenty-one."

"And Ivar, how old is he?"

Oren now seemed to know the direction Link was heading. "He is thirty-four. He is about three years older than the average soldier."

Link closed his eyes. "Oren, I hadn't even thought of it before. How do the troops feel about being led by a nineteen year old?"

Link watched as Oren's face seemed to harden. "Link, when I became captain of the guard last year many balked at someone so young taking charge. They did not believe I could handle the responsibility; they thought I hadn't earned their respect. It was difficult, but I proved them wrong. I had to show them that I was capable of leading them." Oren looked Link in the eye. "You have more than earned your position. In not even a year, you have fought vile creatures that even the oldest among our troops would shudder to set eyes upon. There are only rumors as to what all you have accomplished, but they have placed you in a positive light. Your men are proud to serve."

After this statement there was silence. Link felt incredibly humbled by his captain's obvious trust in him. He finally cleared his throat. "Oren, thank you. I have a feeling you have had an active part in helping the men gain trust in me. I will not disappoint."

Oren nodded. Again silence followed until Link happened to look at a small clock on his desk. "Din's fire, look at the time." Link jumped up with a quick look to Oren. "Sorry to rush you out Oren, but I'm late to breakfast."

Oren laughed and followed Link out the door. "No problem. I hope you enjoy your breakfast, and seriously, don't worry about your age." He offered a mock scowl before saying, "Anyone who has a problem with the commander can answer to me."

Link laughed again before jogging quickly down corridor. "See ya later Oren!" When he turned the corner he put on an extra burst of speed so he wouldn't arrive too late.

He finally reached the door to the dining area, silently cursing the distance from there to his room. He stood still a moment to catch his breath before calmly entering the room.

Haldor and Zelda were already seated as Link walked in. They both looked up at him questioningly as he hurried to his seat.

Haldor raised his eyebrows and looked to Zelda. "Looks like the future prince decided to join us. He is certainly taking his liberties now that he knows he's in for the long haul."

Zelda smiled quietly while Link flushed. "I apologize Haldor, I was meeting with one of my captains and lost track of time."

The king began to laugh. "That a boy, Link, perfect excuse." He gave Zelda a quick wink, "He's a sharp one, my girl." He then glanced around at the empty table. "But now, it's time to eat! Let's begin."

Without further ado, the servants began to bring out plates of fried bacon and eggs and sliced fruit. They each filled their plates with their chosen foods and conversation flowed easily.

After Haldor and Link finished a slight argument as to the danger of a minor tektites infestation at Lake Hylia, it was decided that Link would ride over and investigate tomorrow afternoon. As the meal drew to a close Haldor finally cleared his throat. "As you know, you two will be having a picnic today, so Link can tell you what time to meet and all that. I just wanted to inform you that I have rearranged your schedules so that Zelda will now have her classes in the morning." He smiled indulgently at the two of them. "That way you will have free time to spend with one another in the afternoons if you wish." He looked at them both and was obviously pleased to see anticipation in Link's gaze and even a smile on Zelda's face. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with an ambassador."

He placed a quick peck on Zelda's cheek and nodded at Link before striding out the door. Link smiled warmly at Zelda. "Well, Zelda, I would like to leave about eleven if it's okay with you." He waited for her response and when she nodded he continued. "I'll get the basket for us and meet you down at the stables."

"That's sounds good. I guess I'll see you then." She then rose quickly and started out the door.

Before she left, Link called out to her, "I hope you enjoy your studies today!"

She turned around at the door and smiled back. "Thank you." Then she was gone.

Link rose from his seat grinning. _One step at a time… _

- - - - - - -

I am on a roll! THREE updates in a week. Whew, I don't know what's going on. Anyway, thanks for reading, and a special thanks to my new readers who added me to their story alert list. I'm flattered, and I hope you continue to enjoy! I feel like I'm writing slightly different than I used to, but maybe it's just me. As always, please let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

The beautiful chestnut colored horse nickered quietly as the tall man carefully brushed all the burrs from her coat. After several more strokes, Link turned and retrieved a well-worn saddle from the stable wall. He adjusted it so that it fit the mare perfectly before stepping back. The horse was obviously pleased with the attention and she reared back on her hind legs with a snort. Link laughed and caught the horse's head in his hands, gently rubbing her velvety nose.

"I'm sorry Epona, I hadn't realized it's been so long since I seen you last. I'll try harder to come see you more often. I have to tell you, we're going to have a special ride today. We'll be escorting the Princess of Hyrule."

Epona tossed her head back and whinnied. Link laughed while reaching into his pocket for a carrot. "Oh, no need to get upset about it, it's just Zelda. You know her. Don't worry, things are going to be great."

"So, are we going to be riding today, or simply socializing with the animals?"

Link whirled around to find the woman he was just talking about standing in the stable entrance. The princess was wearing a long straight pink dress; very simple, but on her it looked gorgeous. Her golden locks were pulled back into a tight bun with slight curls hanging around her face. He smiled and walked over to her. "Why, hello Zelda. I guess we can stay and talk it you'd like, but I already promised Epona that we would ride to today. She would be so upset if we didn't go."

She shook her head. "We can't have that. I guess we'll just have to go riding as planned." She looked around the stables. "So, who am I going to be riding?"

Link looked at her with a confused expression. Then realization dawned. "Oh, you want to ride your own horse. Whoops, sorry I didn't even think about it, I figured we'd both ride Epona." He looked up at the saddle. He seemed to calculate the amount of room on her and then decided friends probably wouldn't ride that close together. He resisted the urge to sigh and instead put on a smile while heading to find Zelda a horse.

She followed behind him, and he had the feeling she didn't think he knew which horse was hers. He coughed to hide his chuckle. _I know a lot more about you than you think, Zelda_. He went immediately to a snowy white mare and began to untie her rope. When he led her out of the compartment to where Epona was waiting. He looked at Zelda innocently. "This horse will be fine, right?"

She politely smiled at him. "That will be just perfect Link. I couldn't have picked a better one myself." She leaned back against one of the stable posts while Link adjusted the saddle. The silence was beginning to become awkward.

Link struggled to find something to say. "So, uh, Zelda, what did you learn this morning?" _Oh that was brilliant, is that the only thing you can ask her about?_

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Absolutely nothing. Can you believe my tutor made me learn physics today? Tell me, when is the Queen of Hyrule going to need physics?"

He smiled at the look of disgust on her face. "I see what you mean. Whew, makes me glad I never had to have a tutor."

This seemed to intrigue her. "You didn't have a tutor? But, you seem so knowledgeable."

"About what? The best way to kill a deku baba? The only things I know are practical. You know, basics, like reading and writing." He finally leaned up from the horse. "Okay, your steed awaits Princess."

He watched as she gracefully straightened and wiped the dust from her dress. When she walked to her horse he offered his hand to help her up. The moment their hands connected he felt the familiar electricity. He cut his eyes at her to see if she felt anything, but she was carefully avoiding his face. When she was seated he waited a few extra moments before releasing her hand. She looked slightly alarmed so he quickly turned to mount Epona.

The moment he was in the saddle, life seemed to feel right. He had the sudden urge to race out the doors as fast as Epona could run. Epona obviously felt the same way. She was stomping in place and leaning towards the door. Link looked over at Zelda and grinned. "You wouldn't want to race, would you?"

Her face looked indignant. "Me race? What do you take me for, a ranch hand?" She turned up her face and allowed her horse to calmly walk out towards the door.

Link followed with a stricken look on his face. They rode in silence through the town. Zelda waved regally at the crowd and Link tried to look somewhat normal. They finally arrived at the gate and Link nodded at the two guards. They smiled and waved as the two rode over the bridge.

As they entered Hyrule field Link felt some of his former excitement returning. He turned to look at Zelda to find her casually glancing back at the gate. He was just about to question her when they topped the rise that put them out of sight from the castle wall. To his surprise she turned and gave him a mischievous look. "Try and catch me," she shouted before kicking the horse's sides and galloping away.

It took Link only a moment to recover. He began to laugh and urged Epona forward. Although Zelda had gotten quite a lead, Epona simply could not be beaten. Her powerful muscles pushed them forward at an incredible speed. In a matter of moments Link was right beside Zelda. He leaned down closer to Epona's neck and whispered in her ear, quietly cheering her on. His words propelled her even faster until they were racing feet in front of the other horse. Link could see the edge of the Kokiri forest just ahead, so he looked back and motioned for Zelda to slow down.

For a moment he thought she was going to refuse, but she eventually nodded. In turn, he slowed Epona to a trot. Right as they reached the first two trees, Zelda caught up and both horses slowed to a stop. Link was unable to keep his eyes off Zelda. Her hair had come loose from its bun and it was blowing wildly in the wind. Her violet eyes were alight with excitement.

He managed to tear his gaze away before she begun to feel embarrassed. He hopped down from Epona's back and reached up to help Zelda down. She slid down gracefully. Link turned to get the basket from Epona's saddle bag and Zelda walked over and took out the blanket. She carefully spread it out on the ground under a tree and sat down. Link brought the basket over and began laying out all the food.

Zelda was obviously in high spirits as she examined the basket's contents. "Wow, Link, this is quite a spread. I think you managed to bring all of my favorite lunch foods."

"Well, I asked Impa what you liked; I figured….What's wrong?"

Zelda had covered her face with her hands. Link was immediately concerned and leaned over to touch her hand. Zelda just groaned. "Oh no Link, I forgot to tell Impa I was leaving!" He looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Don't you remember? Father said that she was supposed to come along to chaperone."

Realization dawned. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Oh well, I guess it's too late now." He tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't let it ruin the meal. I'm sure Haldor will understand. Who knows, maybe Impa will vouch for us and say she came anyway."

Zelda raised her eyebrows skeptically. Link just smiled back. He finally sighed. "Well, we're not going back yet anyway, so there is no need to get all upset. Just forget about it for now and we'll suffer his fury later."

She finally nodded. "Okay, if you say so." She offered to say grace, and then they began the meal.

After taking a bite of his sandwich, Link looked over at Zelda. "So, you didn't really intend to sound so high and mighty earlier? You were just waiting until we got out of the castle?"

Zelda laughed lightly and nodded her head. "Of course! I can't tell you the number of times I've been reprimanded over behaving like a proper princess, especially in public. Surely you don't think I'm that uppity?"

"No, I didn't think so." He tried to show in his smile that he thought a whole lot more about her. "Okay, Zelda, I want to hear about you. I don't care what, just tell me about you."

"Well, I'm not really sure what you mean. Give me somewhere to start."

Link thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?

She casually ran her fingers along her dress. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count."

Link looked at her knowingly. "Okay, obviously you are obsessed with the color black."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "My favorite color has been pink for as long as I remember." She sat silently for a while but then noticed his pointed look. "What?"

"You stopped talking. I gave you somewhere to start; now you're supposed to tell me more things."

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Okay then, so you want just random information?" He nodded. "Well, let's see… My favorite song is my lullaby that Impa sings. Although I like the sunshine, I really like rainy days. Not because it's gloomy, but just because I like the rain. During the mornings I like to sleep late, but when I do get up I tend to find myself a nice book to read."

For the next half hour they enjoyed the meal while Zelda told Link all about things she liked and didn't like. Link was pleased with how comfortable she seemed to be with him by the end of the meal. He now sat up and stretched. "Zelda I really enjoyed that. I love hearing more about you. Tomorrow, you can tell me stories about when you were younger."

She raised her eyebrows. "And what about me? What if I want to know more about you?"

He laughed and patted her hand. "One day I'll tell you all you want to know and more. But for now, we have to get this stuff gathered up." Together they gathered all the picnic supplies up and walked over to the horses.

Epona was still prancing around in circles, simply enjoying the fact that she was outside. Zelda's horse, however, was laid out flat on the ground. Zelda look up at Link concerned. He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll check her out." So he jogged over to the white mare.

As soon as he got beside the horse he knew she was just sleeping. However, he suddenly had an idea. He put a fake worried look on his face. "Oh no, this does not look good."

Zelda took a few steps closer. "What is it Link? Is Balia okay?"

"No, Zelda, stay back!" Link called out in a worried voice. "I think she has gotten sick. If you get to close to her you might get infected!"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Infected? Can I get a disease from a horse?"

Link nodded seriously. "Yes, it's dangerous, too."

"But how can you stand so close to her?"

Link scrambled for an idea. "Well, you see, I was raised in the magical forest of the Kokiri. I can't be infected by Hylian diseases."

For a minute she looked like she was going to call his bluff, but then she looked at the horse again and took a few steps back. "Okay then, so what are we supposed to do?"

Link pretended to think for a minute. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I have some rope in Epona's saddlebag. I'll take the rope and tie this horse to the back of Epona's saddle. That way, she can follow from a safe distance." He tried to look concerned. "You would have to ride with me, is that okay?"

"Of course, whatever is best for Balia," Zelda replied in a relieved voice.

Link leaned down pretending to carefully lift Balia's head up. He was actually just waking her up very gently_. Please horse, if you would just play sick, I'll feed you a whole sack of oats the next time I go for a ride._. Balia slowly rose from her position. To Link's utter thankfulness she appeared to still be half asleep. He quickly called Epona and tied a long rope from her saddle to Balia's. He then pulled Epona several feet ahead before turning to Zelda.

"Okay Zelda, I think she's going to be okay. She's reviving slightly, so that means she's starting to feel a little better. So, if you're ready, we can get started."

Zelda made an obvious effort to stay as far away from the "ill" horse as possible. She made a large circle before finally making her way to Epona. She looked up at Link with a serious expression "Thank goodness you know so much about sicknesses Link. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

Link felt a slight prickling of guilt but just brushed it away. "It's okay Zelda, I'm sure she'll be right as rain after some rest. Horses heal faster than Hylians." He chanced a quick glance back at Balia. To his dismay she was beginning to look more awake. "Now, then if you don't mind, I'll just help you up so that we can get home sooner." He placed his hands around her waist and carefully placed her upon Epona before swinging into the saddle behind her. As he wrapped his arms around Zelda to grab the reins he felt his skin warm wherever Zelda touched him. He smiled widely before urging Epona forward.

He kept the pace light in order to make it easier for Balia, at least that's what he told Zelda. Truthfully he was relishing every moment he was able to spend close to her. Her blonde hair was still free about her shoulders and he could smell a slight lavender scent. He was studying the way the light reflected from her hair when he realized Zelda had been saying his name.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Her light laughter brought forth another smile. "I was trying to tell you, we need to enter the town through another entrance. We need to keep Balia away from the other Hylians. We wouldn't want to start an epidemic."

"Uh, right. Brilliant plan Zelda." He wracked his brain for an idea. Hyrule castle was conveniently situated at the base of a cliff so that it is completely protected on three sides. There was only one way in and one way out, at least that he knew of. Of course, there were several ways to sneak in, but nothing that would be appropriate for a princess, not to mention wide enough for two horses. Finally he gave up. "I'm at a loss, I'm afraid. I don't know of another way in the castle."

She glanced back at him and he thought he caught a smirk on her face before she faced the front. However he voice betrayed nothing. "But Link, how are we going to get Balia inside? She can't stay out her in her condition."

Link was already beginning to regret his white lies. _There's no way I'm gonna get out of this one. _He was just about to shamefully admit his lie when Balia provided a solution. In the midst of their conversation Balia had finally completely wakened and was apparently ready for another race. She trotted up beside Epona and whinnied loudly.

_Thank the goddesses._ "Look Zelda! Balia has recovered! It must not have been as serious as I thought!"

As Zelda turned to look at the horse in disbelief he thought she looked shocked, and maybe a little disappointed. However she quickly managed to look overjoyed as she slid down from Epona unassisted.

"Link, this is perfect! I'm just so glad she is well again." While Link watched her from his mount, he happened to notice the sun above her shoulder.

"Uh, Zelda, we better get a move on. I think we've been out a little longer than we were supposed to."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the low position of the sun. "Oh dear, I hope Father's been kept busy. Maybe he won't notice that we are late." She pointed to Baila and then looked at Link with innocent eyes. "Are you certain she's safe to ride? I don't want to get sick."

Link felt that same twinge of guilt deep in his stomach. "Don't worry Zelda. Horses don't stay sick long. I'm sure you'll be fine."

She smiled at him, and the genuineness of the expression made his breath catch in his throat. How he had missed that easy smile all these years. He couldn't even remember the last time she had looked so carefree. He didn't realize he was staring until Zelda's face resumed its polite look and he knew she had thrown back up all her barriers. He groaned inwardly_. Why is she so careful around me?_

Rather than strike the nearest weed with his sword like he wanted, he nodded, indicating that Zelda could lead. The remainder of their time was spent in silence. They traveled back through the considerably less crowded town before arriving back at the stables. A servant was waiting nearby to take their mounts so they would have time to refresh themselves before attending the classes they had missed that morning.

When they entered the castle, Link knew he had moments before Zelda retreated to her room. She was already speeding up so he impulsively touched her arm. She froze and turned to face him. He tried to show in his face patience and openness. He just held her eyes for a few moments before gently saying, "Thank you for spending the afternoon with me. I haven't had so much fun in what seems like years."

He was pleased when the corner of her lips rose at his intended pun. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you. With my past career, I haven't exactly had time to form good friendships." He knew he'd said the right thing when her entire body relaxed. He had no clue why the idea of romantic interest frightened her, but he was willing to take his time.

For a brief moment she smiled, not the same easy smile as before, but not quite so guarded. "Thank you Link. For everything." Then she turned and walked quietly back to her quarters.

--

Yay, update. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review letting me know how you felt about the chapter! If anyone has suggestions as for my story, I'm open. I can't guarantee I'll use it, but it will let me know how you all feel about the way things are going.

By the way, out of curiosity, how are my chapter lengths? Let me know if they seem to short or if they're fine the way they are.


	13. Chapter 13

The hallways were pitch black as a single figure stole through the winding paths. Soft boots made little sound as they quickly made their way to the castle exit. Careful hands slowly removed the heavy rock slab that barred the door. Finally, the figure stepped into the morning air, still chilly from the lack of the sun's light.

Link suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. He waited a few moments, allowing his eyes to adjust to the new surroundings. He then walked toward the middle of the training field. When he reached the center he looked at the circle of fake soldiers that his future troops used in their training. Just being outside was making him feel better.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. Finally, he slowly drew the master sword from the scabbard on his back. He tested its weight; rediscovering the way it felt in his hand. In the east, the sun barely peaked over Death Mountain. Gentle rays of light caught the shining metal and gleamed along the sharp edge. In the new light, Link examined the blade, proudly inspecting every inch. He enjoyed the way his leather gauntlets gripped the handle. He liked the way his worn green tunic stretched across his muscled body. He felt right, natural. A smile stretched across his face. Then the memory of his dream returned.

He frowned before taking another deep breath. He then began the basic training steps. Link twirled the blade in his hand, gracefully bringing it up in arcs and swoops. He did this for several minutes, warming up. Slowly, he then began more complex moves, twisting on his feet and moving the sword faster. Eventually he turned to face one of the fake warriors.

He knew no one was around, so he pulled from his tunic a bright blue ocarina. He placed the smooth instrument to his lips and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. The Hylain crest on the statue glowed. Link stepped back and waited. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Then, the fake soldier began to shudder. It rose with obvious stiffness, but by the time it stood up fully and positioned its sword and shield it had the obvious stance of a seasoned warrior. Link turned to face the "man" before allowing the emotions of his dream return. Then he lunged. The dummy responded, lifting its own sword to parry.

Link backed up and let a surge of frustration add strength to a forward stab. Anger aided his next string of thrusts. He rained blow upon blow to the fake soldier. He lost himself in the dance of the warrior, allowing his body to do the work. His mind wandered the recesses of his mind, reliving every terrifying moment of his nightmare.

_Dark masses of creatures stormed Hyrule Castle as flaming arrows flew from the bows of hidden archers. Link stood at the base of the castle, helplessly attempting to organize a resistant army. No man was prepared for battle; they were running in and out of barracks attempting to arm themselves. Those who were ready looked to Oren and Ivor, completely ignoring Link. He quickly realized no one was listening to him so he rushed back into the castle. His feet beat quickly along the path to the west wing of the castle. He felt panic rising in his chest, somehow knowing something dreadful was going to happen. He finally arrived and flung the door open. The living room area was untouched, but the bedroom door was slightly cracked. With trembling hands he opened that door. _

_What met his eyes was worse than he could have imagined. His dear bride was in the arms of a tall dark man. Her hair was loose down her back and tears welled in her eyes. His eyes finally reached the strange man's. Realization dawned as he recognized the dark red eyes. The cocky smile framed by a flaming orange beard. How he was alive, Link did not know, but Ganondorf held his future wife closer to his body than Link had ever held her. His hands were position possessively around her waist. A deep throaty laugh erupted from the evil man and Link felt anger surge through his body. In a flash he drew the master sword, evil's bane, but it was already too late. With a few ancient Hylian words the tall man disappeared with Zelda. Link was left alone in the dark room as the town of Hyrule fell to destruction once again. _

Sweat poured from every pore on Link's body. The sun was well into the sky and the heat of it increased his fervor. This is how he handled his emotions. He relied on his strength and skill as a warrior to bring him back to earth. The dream had brought to stark life every fear he had of the future. This was how he released the feelings of helplessness.

He pushed harder in his attacks, delivering blows in quick succession. His body and the blade were one, slicing pieces from the fake soldier. He drove deeper and deeper and penetrated every defense the enchanted figure contained. Finally, with a powerful strike he pierced the stuffed warrior through the chest and the figure shuddered to a stop.

Link stood with he sides heaving. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The glare from the newly risen sun blinded him momentarily. He had been so focused he hadn't realized it had even fully revealed itself from behind the mountain. Link then braced both feet on the destroyed figure and forced the sword from the chest. It was then he realized he was not alone.

He shaded his eyes and gazed unblinkingly at the small group staring at him a short distance away. Captains Oren and Ivor stood closest with looks of the utmost respect in their eyes. King Haldor stood slightly behind them. A tight smile revealed his pleasure. Impa stood beside him with an unreadable expression. She slowly nodded her head ever so slightly. He hesitated before looking at the next woman. He was afraid of what he would find there. Would she look at him with fear, or worse, indifference?

He took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to find Zelda's. In that moment he felt it again; that electricity that warmed his entire body but left him feeling cold. He felt alive and empowered, but empty. He knew the subject of his attention was what was missing. Even sweeter was that for a brief second he knew Zelda felt it too. Her eyes bored into his with a look that was unmistakably admiration and affection. Deep in his chest his heart thudded heavily. She may not realize the feeling for what it was, but more importantly Link felt the hope and promise of this knowledge. In the next breath the feeling was gone; her eyes wavered before she looked down. But he had seen all he needed. They did have a future.

During those charged seconds, he hadn't noticed the three men approaching him. He was surprised to see their slightly hesitant steps. There was a sense of awe over the whole group. They three stopped just short of him. Link slipped the sword back into its scabbard and licked his dry lips. Finally Haldor took another step and placed his hand upon Link's shoulder. He cleared his throat before saying, "Link, if there was any doubt in my mind as to your abilities as a swordsman, they have all vanished. I am proud to have you as my son. You have my complete trust as future leader of my army, husband of my daughter and ruler of my kingdom."

To his surprise, Link felt tears well in his eyes. He quickly removed a handkerchief and made a point of wiping the sweat from his face. He then looked to the senior captains behind the king. It was Ivor who spoke first, "Sir, it will be my pleasure to serve under your well deserving authority."

Oren offered his hand and Link shook it vigorously. "It will be an honor to fight alongside such a fierce warrior." He then grinned to break the sober atmosphere. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, there Link."

They all laughed easily. Haldor and Ivor then turned back to the castle. Link looked up for Zelda, but she had already disappeared inside. Disappointment temporarily showed on his face, but then he masked it quickly. To his surprise Oren patted him on the shoulder had looked at him with sympathy in his green eyes. "Don't worry sir, she'll come around." He offered a sad smile before returning back to the castle, leaving Link feeling slightly more encouraged.

------------

Link stood before a full length mirror carefully examining his appearance. He was outfitted in a broad shouldered emerald green jacket and pants suit. Solid gold buttons lined the middle of the jacket and glimmered faintly in the fading light. The left breast area was adorned with many colorful medals to commemorate his courage and military skill. A gold cord looped around his right arm to recognize his authority as an officer. To complete his ensemble, he had placed a green cap atop his golden hair. He looked critically at the man in the mirror and finally nodded. He certainly looked the part of an important military figure; ignoring the fact that he felt like he was a few breaths away from losing his lunch.

Link turned from the mirror and walked to a cushioned loveseat by the window. A slight grimace crossed his face because of the uncomfortable shoes. With a sigh he sat down. His eyes scanned the town spread out before him. It was an unusual site today because of the lack of people bustling around the square. He felt another lurch in his stomach when he realized the absence of a crowd was due to the fact the people were crowded in the temple of time. Link couldn't deny that he was happy that today he would be named Military Commander, but he despised the fact it was to be a public affair.

He had never liked being in front of crowds. That was probably because of his lack of friends as a child. He had never been able to fit in exactly because he hadn't had a fairy. Saria had been his best friend, and the other Kokiri had liked him well enough. He had just always felt like an outsider. This discomfort before crowds was something he was going to have to get over. He was going to be the King of Hyrule, a job that would put him before masses of people quite often. The thought of being King sent a shudder through him. Another idea he would have to get used to.

Link's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door. He rose with a martyred look and slowly headed to the door. It was most likely a servant sent to bring him to the front hall. When he opened the door his eyes flew open at his unexpected guest.

Zelda stood in front of him looking slightly unsure of herself. Link thought she looked stunning in a pale green gown that puffed slightly at her waist. The colors were obviously chosen to complement his own attire. The soft fabric hugged her shapely body in all the right places. When his eyes reached her face he felt warmth in his chest at the admiring look she was giving his appearance. Her eyes meet his and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hi Link. You look perfect." The shade of her face darkened to a pleasant red.

He smiled hugely before replying, "Thanks Zelda. You look marvelous, as always." She smiled shyly in return. They stood there for a few moments before Link realized they were standing in the hall. "Oh, sorry. Would you like to come in?"

Zelda nodded and entered while he held the door open. He almost closed it before thinking to leave it open. Haldor had not been pleased with their private outing, though he had not thrown the fit Link had expected. Still, better to be on the safe side. He turned and walked to where Zelda was sitting on his couch. He quickly joined her. "So what brings you to this side of the castle?"

She gave him a half smile and said, "If I recall correctly, on the day I was presented to the kingdom I was about ready to bolt. I don't know how you feel, but I wanted to show my support for you."

Link was thoroughly shocked at how candid she was. He knew they had been getting along better, but she had never been this open. He was so struck by her caring that it took him a moment to reply. He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how far I could get on Epona before they came after me."

She snorted. "Is that the best you can do? I had plans to hide out in an old kitchen storage room until they decided to call the thing off forever." Zelda rolled her eyes dramatically.

He laughed, thoroughly delighted with this change in humor. "Okay, I concede. Your plan is much better than mine. Shall I head to the kitchens at once?"

She looked into the distance thoughtfully. Finally she turned to his face and replied seriously. "No, I wouldn't like that. I'm rather looking forward to your promotion. You most certainly deserve it."

Link stared back into her eyes, touched by the sincerity. Before he could stop himself he was lost in the violet pools. He became acutely aware of the way their thighs touched on the small couch and how he was close enough to smell the scent of her hair. He felt himself leaning closer before the thought even connected with his mind. In his mind he was reliving the emotions from earlier this morning when he had seen that fire in her eyes. By the time he realized what he was doing, his lips had already pressed lightly against hers.

He was very hesitant, fully expecting her to lean away quickly. When she stayed right where she was, he raised his hands to cup her face. His fingers gently stroked her cheeks while he firmly kissed her soft lips. When he finally leaned back he was surprised at how heavy his breath was and how the young woman across from him seemed to be similarly affected.

They both seemed frozen in time, unsure of what this might mean to their relationship. Link looked intently at the beautiful woman, making sure she wasn't about to run away. He gently raised his hand and brushed her cheek once more before speaking. "Zelda, I don't want you to be afraid. I know it was just days ago I told you I would be your friend. The truth is that I care for you very deeply. I also don't want you to feel pressured about our feelings for one another. Don't think that we have to go declaring our love right here and right now because we are getting married. I think it's good that we are starting to spend more time together. I personally like the idea of us showing more affection in public, but you may not be ready for that.

He stopped for a moment to see if she was going to say anything. During his whole speech she had sat very still. He was thankful she had not got up and left, or worse, given him that look of indifference again. She actually looked thoughtful and receptive to what he was saying. He could tell that she was holding herself back, but he didn't want to push her too hard. Link watched her a second longer before saying, "That is a lot for us to think about right now. Why don't we just promise to think more on it later and head on down to the temple of time?"

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts because she jumped up. "Oh no Link, we are going to be late now. When I first got her we only had a few moments before we needed to leave."

He smiled at her worried expression and resisted the urge to press another kiss to her forehead. Instead, he gave her a cheeky wink and said, "I have a feeling they won't start without us. They might have started without you, but I am the man of the day."

That drew a smirk from her face and obviously made her relax. "Fine then mister important, but I still think it would be best to leave as soon as we can."

"I fully agree," he replied as he rose up. The uncomfortable shoes reminded him that though he was the honored one today, he wasn't exactly excited about it. However, the nervous feelings from before we now replaced with a warm peace that had a whole lot to do with the fact that Zelda had not rejected his advances. He chose to share that information with her by casually mentioning, "You know, I have a feeling that this ceremony will not be as bad as I thought."

She had been walking towards the door and stopped to look at him with her eyebrows raised. "Really? And why is that?"

Link took three big steps forward and impulsively grasped her hand. "Well, I now have a wonderful memory to think about instead of worrying about messing up." In a span of three seconds her eyes went from their hands to his wide smile at their recent interaction on the couch and a slight blush reddened her cheeks. He could tell she was about to pull away, so he simply gave her hand a squeeze before propelling her out the door without relinquishing his hold. They walked hand-in-hand together through the castle and all the way to the temple.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wow, it has almost been a year since an update. My bad. Seriously, I'm sorry it's been so long, but it was senior year and then starting college. A lot to do with little time for creativity. Just so everyone knows, I do intend on finishing this thing. I'm not sure how long the entire thing will be, but I'm still enjoying writing it when I can so I'm not too worried about it. Thanks so much for sticking to this story. Your reviews help so much, so let me know what you think! I really liked this chapter personally, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you all have to say!


End file.
